Royal Life
by Nina1015
Summary: Tsuna has a perfectly normal and happy life. She has a great group of friends, and an amazing boyfriend. Everything is well, until her beloved boyfriend, Giotto, decided to drop a rather unexpected bomb on her. Now, her life is being completely turned around. Welcome to royalty, Tsuna. Giottoxfem27 80xfem59
1. Chapter 1

_Hello guys! Nina-chan reporting for business!_

 _For those of you who don't know me, my name is Nina, and it's very nice to meet you all. For those of you who already know me, welcome once again. Today I bring you guys my very first Reborn fanfiction. For the longest time I've been trying to write one, but I didn't know what to write it about, so I kinda had this idea on my head and went with it. I hope you all enjoy._

 _This story is set in an AU, where no one is part of the mafia. I promise one day I'll write a story that goes along with the plot, but today is not the day. Also, I have various genderbent characters._

 _Here are the couples for the story:_

 _Giottoxfem27_

 _80xfem59_

 _69x00_

 _DaemonxElena_

 _XanxusxSqualo_

 _And whatever other I decided to make along the way._

 _PS: I'm truly a big fan of 18x27. Honestly, they are my favorite couple. Is just that for the kind of story I'm planning on writing, it wasn't going to work out. So I decided to go with my second favorite pairing when it comes to our beloved Tuna-fish. So any hardcore 18x27 fans out there, I'm truly sorry. I promise I'll write other stories where they are the main couple._

 _That being said, I hope you guys enjoy the story. See you next chapter!_

 _Nina-chan~_

 **Chapter 1: You're a what!?**

The one thing Tsuna hated the most about the morning was being woken up by her obnoxious alarm clock. It would always make her jump out of bed and fall on the floor. Honestly, couldn't she start her mornings in a good way? Apparently not. Groaning, she got up from the floor and turned off her alarm. It was only six thirty in the morning, and as much as she wanted to go back to bed and sleep some more, she had a class right at eight that she couldn't miss. Summer vacations were just two weeks away and this meant that final exams were coming up and final projects were due. She was in the borderline of going insane. Tsuna had never been the greatest student of all. Sure, she had come a very long way from "Dame-Tsuna" back in middle school, but she still wasn't the best student. Luckily for her, she had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend who were always there to help her out.

Yawing, Tsuna walked around her room, and gathered all the stuff she needed to take a shower. Once in the bathroom, she turned on the water and while she waited for it to get hot, she brushed her teeth and tied her hair up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. She looked in the mirror and saw the dark bags underneath her eyes. She wasn't getting much sleep, and she was sure Giotto was going to worry about her. Putting that aside, she quickly showered, after all she didn't want to be late. Once she was out of the bathroom, she headed back to her room to get ready. Since summer was almost here, the temperatures lately have been pretty high. Today, wasn't going to be the exception. Tsuna decided to dress in a pair of white shorts and a light blue shirt. She brushed her waist long hair and left it down. She hated make-up, and it was very rare the time she wore any, she didn't need it anyways. Putting on a pair of white sandals, she headed downstairs for breakfast. To her big surprise, right there at the table, was sitting her good-for-nothing father.

Most people would say Tsuna hated her father. This wasn't true, she didn't hate him. She just despised him with a passion. For as long as Tsuna can remember, her dad had never been present in her life. He was always working far from home, and whenever he visited, was because he didn't have a job. She thought she shouldn't be complaining too much, after all, it was thanks to his strange jobs that they were able to live comfortably. However, Tsuna was still mad her dad. When she was little,she prefered to have less commodities, if that meant he would be around more often. Not only did she missed her dad, but her mother did too. As Tsuna grew up, she just started to dislike his father for practically abandoning them. Ever since then, the two of them haven't had a good relationship.

"Tsu-chan, good morning." Her father greeted her. Tsuna decided to completely ignore the greeting.

"Don't call me that, I'm not five anymore." She replied coldly. Iemitsu could sense the anger on his daughter's tone. It pained him greatly to know that his own daughter disliked him so much.

"Come on, Tsuna-chan, your father has finally come back after all the time he was out. You should at least be nice to him." Nana said to her daughter. Truth was, she hated seeing her daughter and her husband fight. Sure, she could always hide it behind a fake smile, but it did hurt her.

"Of course mom." Tsuna gave her father a fake smile. "So dad how was your trip this time? How was your job? I'm sure it was better than your family, that's for sure. You, I'm sure there's job around here which are probably willing hire you. But no, you'll rather stay in bumblefuck nowhere instead being around taking care of your family like you should be. But, the Hell am I saying, it's not like you've ever cared." Iemitsu was shocked at his daughter's words. When did his little girl became like this?

"Tsunayoshi!" Nana yelled. Tsuna said nothing more on the matter, neither did Iemitsu. Tsuna look through the window and saw her boyfriend's car already outside.

"I gotta go, Giotto is here to pick me up. Bye." She grabbed her school bag and was out the door. She quickly walked towards the car and got in.

Honestly, no matter how bad Tsuna's day is, or how mad she is, seeing her boyfriend's gorgeous face made it all better. Tsuna had met Giotto back in highschool, when she was a freshmen. Giotto had moved to Japan from Italy and was three years her sempai, but she got to meet him because her best friend was Giotto's best friend sister. Giotto wasn't only an extremely handsome person, with his spiky blond hair and those beautiful light orange eyes of his, but he was also an amazing human being. He was sweet, caring and was always willing to help those who needed. Despite being part of a very rich family, he never behaved like an asshole, or thought of himself being better than anyone else. On the contrary, he used his family wealth to help others. Tsuna still wonders what did he saw on a girl like her. Giotto was the man of every girl's dream, while she was just your average, 19 year old college girl. She wasn't overly pretty, nor wealthy, nor smart. There was simply nothing special about her, or so she thought. What did Giotto saw on her, she doesn't know, but she was very glad he saw it. She couldn't imagine her life without Giotto, she just simply couldn't.

"Well, you look like you are in a good mood." Giotto sarcastically said after he gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on her lips.

"Of course I am." Sarcasm had become one of Tsuna's talents thanks to her best friend.

"What happened?" Giotto asked, they were already on their way to school.

"Well let's start off by saying that I'm running on two hours of sleep. I couldn't finish my literature term paper and my father was home this morning." This was Tsuna's response. She was tired, and the whole thing with her father wasn't making it better. Luckily for her, today was her day off from work so she could just rest after school.

"That does sounds like a rough morning." Giotto said to her, grabbing one of her hands, keeping the other one on the steering wheel. "If you want, take a quick nap until we arrive to school. It's only about 20 minutes, but that's better than nothing." Tsuna smiled at her boyfriend. He always worried so much about her.

"It's fine, besides if I fall asleep I won't be able to talk to you." She said with a smile. Before Giotto had a chance to say anything, he heard his phone ring.

"Can you check my phone, Tsuna? It's probably G or Asari. They are the only ones who would text me this early." He asked her. Tsuna nodded and grabbed his Iphone and saw the text. Tsuna quickly read the text, and laugh.

"It's from Asari, it says _'Please tell me the calculus test isn't today.'_ What should I reply?" Now Giotto understood why his girlfriend had burst out laughing when she read the text.

"Tell him that he's out of luck, because the test is today." Tsuna almost felt bad for Asari, almost. She knew he was a smart guy, he would probably be fine. Soon, they arrived to school.

"Since we have some time before classes, why don't we go and have some breakfast?" Giotto asked Tsuna, who just nodded. She could use so breakfast and an energy drink. When they arrived to the cafeteria, Tsuna went to look for a table while Giotto went to get breakfast. She sat at a big table, knowing that soon their friends would arrive. Talking about friends, she was able to spot her two best friends entering the cafeteria.

Hayato has been Tsuna's best friend ever since they met. Sure, the girl was aggressive, hot-tempered and cursed almost as much as her brother, but deep down she was a wonderful person, who would kill anyone who hurt those she loved. In Tsuna's eyes, Hayato was one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. Her silver and slightly curly hair reached halfway down her back. Her bright green eyes always seemed to shine with their own light, although Tsuna didn't know if it was because of happiness or mischief. Holding her hand right next to her, was a handsome guy, yet not as handsome as Giotto, at least in Tsuna's eyes. He was tall, fairly taller than Tsuna and Hayato. His spiky black matched perfectly with his chocolate colored eyes. No matter how bad things were going, Takeshi would be the kind of person who could cheer everyone up. Maybe that's why he and Hayato got along so well. They complemented each other perfectly.

"Hey Tsuna," Hayato greeted. She sat down, with Takeshi next to her. "Where's Giotto?" It was very rare to see Tsuna without Giotto around.

"He's getting breakfast." She reply. Right at that moment, Giotto comes back with a tray on his hands.

"Hello guys." He said as he sat down. "Where's G?" Asked Giotto looking around for his best friend.

"He's at home, hungover. He couldn't wake up this morning so he decided to skip his first two classes, show up for his calculus test and then go back to sleep. Honestly he looked horrible." Everyone in the table laughed.

Giotto and G had been best friends ever since childhood. At this point, they were practically brothers in everything but blood. Actually, this is how Giotto was with all of his friends. For him, nothing was more important than his friends, other than Tsuna and his grandfather. They had been friends for as long as Giotto can remember, and honestly he couldn't think of a time where his friends weren't there for him. Sure, they were completely different from each other, and often got in each other's nerves, mainly Alaude and Daemon, but they would all kill for each other. That much Giotto knew.

"Okay Tsuna I suggest you either eat your breakfast in less than a minute or take it to class because we need to be there in five minutes." Said Takeshi to Tsuna. They all had the same class.

"Shit!" Tsuna said as she quickly gathered her things and grabbed the yogurt and energy drink Giotto got for her. "I'll see you at lunch." She said as she gave Giotto a kiss.

"See you guys at lunch. I love you." He said to her once the kiss was broken.

"I love you too." Tsuna reply, then she was gone. Giotto just stared at the direction in which his girlfriend had just disappear, hoping she would turn around and come back. Unfortunately, she never did.

"Honestly, every time I see you two together, it makes me want to puke." Giotto didn't need to look at the person speaking to know that it was one of his best friends, Lampo.

"Good morning to you too, Lampo." He said in response as the green haired guy sat next to him.

Lampo was the youngest out of all of Giotto's friends, being only Tsuna's age. When Giotto met him, he was nothing more than a spoil brat. Even when this fact hasn't totally changed, Lampo was certainly a better person than he was back when Giotto met him. Lampo was the "baby" of the group, and even when they would rather die than admitting it, Giotto knew they all protected him more than the others. It was almost an involuntary thing, probably since he was the age of most of their brothers and sisters. Normally, Lampo was a pretty easy going person, although he can be very annoying when he wants to.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Giotto asked.

"It got canceled. Honestly I woke up early for nothing. How about yours?"

"My class doesn't start for another half hour." Responded Giotto.

"Have you talked to Tsuna?" Asked Lampo. Giotto just took a deep breath, knowing exactly what Lampo was hitting to.

"No, not at all." Was his response.

"Well you might want to do it soon, since you are kinda running out of time." Giotto knew that Lampo was right, yet he didn't knew how was he going to handle the whole situation.

"I know I'm running out of time Lampo. I'm just trying to figure out a way to tell her without fucking everything up. I'll figure it out soon, I promise." Lampo decided to say nothing more on the matter. If Giotto said he'll figure it out, he would.

Tsuna was fighting to stay awake during the lecture, and she was miserably failing. Every five minutes she had to pinch herself to wake up. Fortunately for her, she wasn't the only one. Right next to her, Takeshi was practically taking a nap on Hayato's shoulder, who seemed to be the only one fully awake. She really wanted to just fall asleep. She wasn't even processing what the teacher was saying anymore. She really needed another energy drink, and she still had a whole day to go. She couldn't be happier that today was Friday. As her professor kept talking, Tsuna kept drifting into sleep, until eventually she gave up and fell asleep.

"Tsuna, Tsuna wake up." Hayato said as she shaked her best friend. Slowly Tsuna opened her eyes and yawed.

"Did I miss anything?" Tsuna asked once she was somewhat awake.

"Other than the professor reminding us every three minutes that our term paper is due on Monday, not really." Answered Hayato, Takeshi almost jumped out of his seat.

"Wait a second, our term paper is due Monday? As in this upcoming Monday?" He asked. Given his reaction, the girls assumed he hasn't even started his paper.

"Yes Takeshi, as in this upcoming Monday. Tell me you at least have a topic for it?" Hayato asked, slightly aggravated. How could her boyfriend take college so lightly, she didn't know. But then again, they were talking about Takeshi.

"I'll just have Asari help me out." He said with a smile. Good thing his brother was a literature major.

"Whatever, let's just go to our next class." Hayato said as she grabbed Tsuna and Takeshi by the arms and lead them to their next class.

By the time lunch came around, Tsuna finally felt the effects of the energy drink on her. She finally felt awake. She knew it wouldn't last for long, but as far as she made it through the day she didn't really care. They made their way to the cafeteria, where the found a smiling Giotto and Asari, and a very bad looking G. His hair was a total mess, and he was dressed like he had just gotten out of bed. He also looked like he had gotten no sleep. Asari and Giotto were just sitting there, each with a coffee in their hands, while G had his head against the table. Tsuna had never seen him like this. He must had have one hell of a night. Asari next to him, look just as good as always. He looked like he needed a nap, but other than that he looked perfect. Fate was just being cruel to the poor tattooed man. Hayato just pulled out a bottle of aspirin from her bag and tossed it to her brother, together with her bottle water.

"Drink the aspirin, it should help with the headache." G raised his head from the table, grabbed two aspirins from the bottle and drank them.

"Thank you." He said to his sister. Giotto next to him, was laughing. "This isn't fucking funny." He told him.

"I'm sorry G, I swear I'm not laughing at you. I'm just laughing at the fact that you, Daemon and Asari went drinking, you guys drank the same amount of alcohol and here you are, looking like shit, Daemon couldn't even wake up with morning and Asari is here looking like nothing happen. That's what I'm laughing at." After his explanation, everyone in the table, other than G, laughed.

"How do you know about Daemon?" Asked Takeshi, slightly curious.

"Mukuro and Chrome were just here a minute ago and they told us about their brother." Responded Asari. Well that explained things.

After the guys had lunch, they decided to go home. Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi's last class was canceled, so they had nothing more to do. Giotto, Asari and G still had one more class to go, so Tsuna agreed to wait until Giotto got out of his exam, then they could do something together. Tsuna just sat in the cafeteria, catching up in homework and studying for her upcoming exams. She was so concentrated on studying that she didn't notice when Giotto showed up again.

"Hey, you are out early." She told him once he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah, the professor let us leave as soon as we were done with the exam." He explain to her with a smile on his face.

"Do you think G is in a good condition to drive?" Tsuna asked. By what she had seen during lunch, G really shouldn't drive. She was afraid he might fall asleep while driving or something.

"Don't worry about it, Asari is giving him a ride. G didn't drive this morning either so he's safe." Giotto said as he helped his girlfriend pack her stuff. A couple girls were staring at Giotto, while they glare at her. Over the years, Tsuna has gotten used to the glares or others. After all, she received them every day.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Giotto as they walked to his car.

"I don't know. There's nothing that I wanted to do so I'll let you pick." Tsuna reply.

"Well, I have to go grocery shopping, so we can go and do that. Then we can just hang out at my house and watch a movie or something." Suggested Giotto. Tsuna nodded, she liked that plan.

The trip to the supermarket was interesting to say the least. Living all by himself, Giotto lived out of frozen foods and take outs. Throughout most of the time, Tsuna was trying to convince her boyfriend to buy fresh ingredients so he could learn how to cook, after all frozen foods weren't really healthy. Giotto just brushed it off, saying that if he wanted to eat actual food he could just go to Tsuna's or have G and Hayato over for dinner. Tsuna wasn't happy about it, but decided to stop insisting on it. Giotto could be really stubborn when he wants to be. After they were done with the groceries, they headed to Giotto's apartment.

Giotto lived in one of Namimori most exclusive, not to mention expensive, apartment complex. Tsuna still wondered what in the world did Giotto's family did for a living. Every time she asked, he would just avoid the question. All that she knew is that whatever his family did, it was related to all of his friends. Giotto and the rest of his friends had come to Japan together, and practically lived together. The only ones that didn't lived in the same building were Asari and Knuckle, since they both had family over in Japan. The rest of the group lived in the same building as Giotto. More than once Tsuna wondered if Giotto got lonely, living all by himself. Every time she asked him about it he would just reply by saying that he had all his friends near him, that was good enough for him. Giotto's apartment was huge. Three rooms, two bathroom, kitchen and living room packed with an amazing 70 inch plasma screen TV and audio equipment. Nothing to complain about there. As Tsuna looked over Giotto's movie collection, he was getting them some drinks.

"Here you go." Said Giotto as he handed her a glass of lemonade. Tsuna had already set up everything for the movie.

As the movie started, Tsuna was concentrating on it. She had been wanting to see this movie for a long time now. Giotto on the other side, was totally distracted by his own thoughts. He looked at the girl, currently snuggling on his chest and felt a pang of guilt. Guilt because he hasn't told her the truth. Tsuna trusted him more than anyone in the world. She would never doubt of him and she never hid anything from him. It wasn't fair for her to not know about what was going on, but Giotto was scared. He didn't know how she was going to react once she knew the truth. He knew Tsuna well enough to know that after going through the shock, she probably wouldn't mind at all, but there was also that fear that their relationship may totally change because of this. To add to the whole situation, he was running out of time. He needed to tell Tsuna or his friends would.

"What's wrong?" Giotto was snapped out of his thoughts by Tsuna's question.

"Nothing really, just thinking." Well, that wasn't a complete lie, but still, Tsuna saw right through it. She knew her boyfriend way too well by now.

"I know you better than that. What is it?" Tsuna asked again. Giotto looked into her big, innocent caramel colored eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Was Giotto's response. Tsuna raised her head from Giotto's chest and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Well..."

"Remember how every time you asked me about what my family did for a living I always evaded the question?" Giotto asked, Tsuna just nodded. "Well, before you jump into the wrong conclusions I want to clarify something. The reason why I kept this from you wasn't because I didn't trust or love you. On the contrary, I kept it from you because I didn't want it to get in the way of our relationship. And I'm very sorry for keeping it for you."

"Giotto, you know you can tell me anything." Tsuna said. Giotto took another deep breath. Better just saying than trying to make it worse.

"Tsuna, me and my family, we are royalty." There, he said it. He finally dropped the bomb.

"Nice joke Giotto. If that was what you were trying to do you accomplish it. I almost believed you for a second." Said Tsuna with a laugh.

"I wasn't joking." Said Giotto in a serious tone. Tsuna stopped laughing and looked directly into his eyes. She could see that he was speaking the truth. She could also see that he was being serious about all of it. Suddenly, the weight of his words fell on her.

1 minute...3 minutes...5 minutes

"WHAT!?" Tsuna asked once she was able to speak once again. Oh yea, this was going to be a long conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello guys! Nina-chan brings you a new chapter!_

 _Honestly guys, if I had known this story was going to do as good as it's doing, I would've publish it a lot earlier. A lot of people seem to enjoy it, so thank you so much! I worked extra hard to bring you guys the next chapter, ASAP. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, and I hope to keep "seeing" you guys around._

 _PS no one would probably care about: Me and my boyfriend finally got around, and we watched Attack on Titan. My boyfriend was loving every bit of it. Seriously, last time I saw him this obsessed over something was when Fallout 4 came out. Try as I might, I didn't enjoy it as much as he did. It was a good anime, but it wasn't my kind of anime._

 _Also, for anyone who's wondering: Ages_

 _Tsuna- 19_

 _Giotto- 22_

 _Hayato- 19_

 _Takeshi- 20_

 _Mukuro and Chrome- 20_

 _Kyoya- 21_

 _Alaude- 24_

 _Asari- 23_

 _Lampo- 19_

 _Daemon- 24_

 _Elena- 22_

 _G- 22_

 _Knuckle- 25_

 _Ryohei- 20_

 _I"ll put the rest of the characters up when they make an appearance._

 **Chapter 2: Explanations and Suggestions**

" _I wasn't joking" said Giotto in a serious tone. Tsuna stopped laughing and looked directly into his eyes. She could see that he was speaking the truth. She could also see that he was being serious about all of it. Suddenly, the weight of his words fell on her._

 _1 minute...3 minutes...5 minutes_

" _WHAT!?" Tsuna asked once she was able to speak once again. Oh yeah, this was going to be a long conversation._

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm part of a royal family, Tsuna. Like I said, I didn't told you before because I didn't want this to affect our relationship at all. My grandfather agreed on letting me come to Japan to study for some time, and I wanted this time to be the most normal time of my life. I didn't want all the shit that I dealt with in Italy to follow me here." Explained Giotto. Tsuna was still trying to process everything her boyfriend was telling her.

"Okay so let's start from the beginning. So you are a prince?" Giotto nodded. "Like country ruling prince?" She asked. A small smile appear on Giotto's face.

"I wouldn't say it like that. My family does have a lot of influence in the government and everything, but we don't actually run the country. We are sorta like a public figure." Giotto explained. Right now, he couldn't explain all the technicalities of his position, it would be too much for her to handle.

 **-Tsuna's POV-**

' _Giotto, is a prince.'_ I'm still trying to make sense out of this whole situation. A prince. For the love of all Gods out there, he's a prince! Like an actual prince. My head still not processing the information. More than once I joked around with Giotto, telling him how much he looked like the so called "Prince Charming" from the fairy tales my mother use to read to me when I was little. Whenever I teased him with this, he would make a sour face and told me not to tease him like that. I guess now I know the reason why he didn't like me calling him that. Oh God, a prince. I've been dating a prince this whole time! How is this possible? How could someone with me be as lucky as to have someone like Giotto? Still not adding up in my head.

"Tsuna are you okay? You've been very quiet for like the past five minutes." Giotto snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm just trying to process all this, that's all." I reply. He smiled gently at me and caressed my cheek with his hand.

"No matter what I am Tsuna, my feelings for you are still the same, and they will never change. The fact that I'm a prince doesn't mean that I love you any less." He said to me. I could see in his beautiful light orange eyes that he was speaking the truth. ' _Why am I such an idiot?'_ This is Giotto, the guy I've been madly in love with since we met. The guy that was done the impossible to make me happy. The guy who has never let me down. Prince or not, this was the man I loved, and he loved me back. I wasn't going to let go of that any time soon. So, I did what any other good girlfriend would've done, I kissed him.

Sooner than either one of us would've liked, I broke the kiss. "You are right, this doesn't change the fact you are person I fell in love with. Prince or not, to me you are just Giotto, my Giotto." I told him with a smile.

Giotto smiled at me. It was probably one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen coming from him. He probably was relieved that I wasn't making a scene out of this. As I notice him getting closer to me, I closed my eyes. I think I know where this is going. I felt his lips against mine in a sweet kiss. Out of instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to play with his silky hair. You know all people say about girls having better hair than guy, well let me tell you that's bullshit. Giotto's hair was 100 times better than mine, he just always kept it short. When I felt him press his body against mine, laying me down on the sofa, I gave out a soft "eeep," which he used as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. The first time we ever kissed this intensively, I remember I bite his tongue out of instinct. It was probably one of my most embarrassing moments of my life so far. But now that I'm accustomed to his kisses, I know what to do. My tongue quickly meets his and starts to dance with it, trying to gain access to his mouth. Of course, Giotto knows me way too much and he knows exactly what to do in order for me to practically melt in his arms. He sneaks one of his hands under my shirt, traveling up to my chest, while the other one starts starts caressing my leg. The temperature in the room is starting to raise drastically and I'm already starting to feel the familiar heat in between my legs, even when he had barely touched me. I can also feel his growing erection against my leg.

As soon as he lets go of my lips, I take in a deep breath and let out a soft moan. I swear, Giotto's hands are magical, and they feel amazing against my skin. Slowly, Giotto starts removing my shirt, leaving me in my cute white and blue bra. My boobs weren't anywhere near as big as Hayato's or Elena's, Daemon's wife, but I couldn't complain. Giotto said he loved them, so I'm good with them. I suppose a B cup is a nice size when you are as small as I am. Right now, Giotto is kissing and sucking my neck, making me moan softly. I should seriously tell him to stop, after all my parents will freak out when they see all those marks on my neck. But right now, I am too distracted by the pleasure Giotto is giving me. I couldn't think straight, not that I wanted to anyways. Just when I felt Giotto about to take off my bra, I heard my phone ringing. Normally, I would just ignore it, but I recognize the ringtone as my mother's ringtone.

"Giotto, I need to take that call, it's mom." I told him, trying to separate him from my neck. He just groaned and bite my neck. "Seriously Gio, let me pick this up, you know how worried she gets when I don't pick up my phone." I told him as I lightly pushed him off me, even though I didn't want to do it. I wanted to continue this, but I knew my mom. If I didn't pick up my phone she was probably going to believe someone kidnap me or something like that. Before picking up the phone, I took one deep breath, trying to calm my uneven breathing.

"Hello" I answered as soon as I was able to reach my phone, which was on the table next to the sofa.

" _Hello, Tsu-chan. You aren't in class are you?"_

"No mom I'm not, what is it?" I honestly wanted to tell that she interrupted something more important than classes, but she didn't need to know that. I saw Giotto getting up the sofa and heading upstairs, probably to take a cold shower. I wanted to apologize so badly, but right now my mom was keeping me kinda busy.

" _Okay then, I was calling you because I want you to bring Giotto tonight for dinner. Your dad wants him to join us. He said now would be a good time to finally meet him."_

Oh no. Hell motherfucking no. I've been trying to avoid this day for as long as possible. My mom met Giotto back when we first started dating, but my father hasn't. I've been purposely avoiding having them meet. I know my mother had told him about Giotto, and my dad was not happy about him, but it wasn't like I cared. My dad is an idiot, and I know he's going to search for any little excuse to keep me from seeing Giotto. I can already see this ending up in disaster.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea."

" _Well I think it is. I promise nothing bad is going to happen and I promise I'll keep your father under control."_ I sighted. There was no point on arguing with my mother.

"Alright then, do you need me to bring you anything for dinner?" I asked her.

" _If you and Giotto want to bring dessert, that would be lovely."_

"Okay, got it. I'll see you in a bit." and like this, the call ended.

I got up from the sofa and put on my shirt. I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I had a really bad feeling about dinner tonight. I know my father well enough to know something's going to happen. I just hope mom manages to keep him under control. I don't really care if he likes Giotto or not, I just don't want him making a scene about it. With the glass of water on my hand, I headed back to the living room. I placed the glass of water on the table next to the sofa and took a look at myself in the small mirror hanging from the wall. I could see the small red marks going down my neck. _'Giotto, I'm going to kill you.'_ He knows very well how hard they are to cover, and the last thing I want it my parents seeing them. Luckily, there were small, so covering them won't be as much of a pain. All I needed was that bottle of foundation I have laying somewhere in Giotto's room. I headed upstairs to his room, thinking he was still in the shower. Oh God, how wrong I was. Giotto was actually just getting out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. I had to use all of my self-control to not jump him and beg him to take me, not caring if I made it to dinner or not.

"Liking the view?" He asked me the second he noticed I was staring. I smirked and kissed him.

"No, I'm absolutely freaking loving it. Sorry about what happened earlier. Can you forgive me?" I asked him giving him my best puppy eyes, which I know he can't resist.

"Of course I forgive you, when have I not?" He said with a smile. I returned the smile and headed towards his nightstand, where I believe I stored the so much needed makeup. As much as I hated it, it came in handy in situations like this one. "What did your mom wanted anyways?" He asked me as I finally found what I was looking for. He wasn't even bothering to put some clothes on. I just looked at myself in his mirror and started covering up the marks on my neck.

"She wanted to invite you over for dinner." His eyes light up at the mention of my mother's cooking.

"Great, you know I love your mother's food." He really wasn't getting the whole situation.

"My father is going to be there."

"Oh," suddenly, silence took over the two of us. Once I was done covering the marks on my neck, I turned around to face him. I'm pretty sure he could see the worry in my eyes. "Tsuna, calm down, won't you? I bet it won't be half as bad as you think." _'Oh, I'm pretty sure it would be worse than I think._ ' "Besides no matter what your father says, I'm not going to leave you. He can say whatever he wants, but you're mine, and I'm not letting you go any time soon. Now, why don't you wait for me downstairs? I'm going to get dressed" He quickly kissed me and then I left the room.

In less than 20 minutes, Giotto was ready. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a dark gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. In conclusion, he looked as sexy as ever. He walked towards me and kissed me. He had a bright smile on his face, which suddenly faded.

"What's wrong?"

"Tsuna, there's something else I need to tell you. And I want to talk to you before we get to your house." That tone he was using, it was the tone he used whenever something was wrong. _'This can't possibly be good.'_

"What is it?"

"Well, there's a reason why I decided to tell you about everything so out of the blue. When I decided to come live here, it was only a temporary thing. My grandfather agreed to let me do as I wanted, as long as I went back whenever he asked me to. And, he wants me to return as soon as classes are done." I completely froze at his words. _'He is leaving? No, he can't leave like that. What am I going to do without him?'_ I tried to stay as calm as possible, but I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. Guess Giotto noticed them too.

"Tsuna, please don't cry. I promise I'm not gonna leave you behind or break up with you. Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you. But before I do, I want you to know you are free to choose whatever you want to choose. I don't want you to feel you have to make a decision because of me. I wanted you to come to Italy with me." I had been expecting many things, but this wasn't one of them. "Honestly, I don't see a future with anyone but you. I want you to know that no matter what your choice is, I'll find a way to work around it. If you want to come to Italy with me, you'll be more than welcome. If you want to stay here until you're ready, I'll talk to the guys so some of them stay here with you, and I'll come and visit you as often as I can. We'll make it work, I promise."

' _Wait, is Giotto basically asking me to move in with him?'_ To say I was shocked was an understatement. The topic of us moving in together had never been brought up. We were both a little too young, and I didn't want to leave my mom all by herself in the house. This was a huge step. Don't get me wrong, I love Giotto more than I even thought was possible, but this so sudden I don't even know how to react. Not to mention, my parents would throw a fit. And what would Giotto's family say? I was so worried about all this minors details, that I almost missed something very important

"Wait, what you mean you'll ask some of the guys to stay?"

"When I go back to Italy, the rest of the gang has to come with me, at least some of them. However, if you decide to stay here, I'm not going to leave you all alone. I'll talk to them, see if any of them would like to stay here with you. I'm sure Takeshi and Hayato would be more than happy to stay. Kyoya has grown attached to this town, so I bet he'll stay too. But we'll worry about that when we have to worry about it." Giotto explained.

' _Wait a second, everyone is going back?'_ Not only is Giotto leaving, but soare all of our friends. I...I don't know what to do. If they all leave, what's left for me here? If it weren't for Giotto and our friends, I wouldn't be standing where I am today. Honestly, they've helped me more than they realize. They are my friends, my only friends at that. My world practically revolved around them. They have become my family, and no matter how hard I try, I couldn't picture my life without them.

"Tsuna" Giotto snapped me out of my thoughts. He could probably see the storm of emotions that was going on in my eyes. "You don't have to make a choice right now, we still have time."

' _If I stay, what's there for me?'_ My relationship with my family has never been the greatest. Sure, I adored my mother and all, but we were so different, and that sometimes took a toll on the two of us. I haven't had a relationship with my dad since I was a child, so there was no reason to bother with him. I didn't really had any friends, and as for school, I was sure that without Giotto's and everyone else's support, I wouldn't get very far. There's really nothing left for me here if Giotto leaves.

"What if I decided to go with you? What will happen then?" I asked, sounding more scared than I've intended. I could see the surprise on Giotto's eyes. I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting me to agree with all of this, and I didn't blame him. Any person in their right mind wouldn't take this as lightly as I was. But I wasn't taking it lightly, I just didn't want to lose them, that was all. At this point, I didn't care about the fact that Giotto had just told me he was a prince. All I really care about was being with the man I love, and my best friends. If they were to leave me, I don't know how long it would take before I went crazy.

"There would be a lot of things to take care of, but nothing you need to worry about. I'll take care of everything. I will also make sure your mother is taken care of, if that's what you are worried about." It was almost like he could read my thoughts.

"Then, I'll go with you."

"Are you sure about this, Tsuna?"

"Do you not want me to come?"

"It's not that." Giotto immediately answer. "I just...I just want you to be sure. Tsuna, the kind of life you'll have to learn to live is not an easy one. And I don't want to put that burden on you. I'll be there to help you every single step of the way, but I want you to be sure this is what you want."

"I want to be with you, and I want to be with our friends. As long as I have that, I'll do whatever it takes to stay by your side.

Giotto gave me a kind smile and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I think we should talk to your parents tonight." I paled at the thought. "The sooner we talk to them, the better. Besides, your father isn't home very often. Now it's the best time.

"Why can't you just talk with my mother?" I know Iemitsu is going to oppose to this whole thing. I can picture it very clearly in my mind. My mom will be a little easier to work with, but if there was someone on this Earth who could manipulate and convince my mother, that was Iemitsu. And if my father didn't let me go, and he also manage to convince my mother to not let me go, I would have to kill him.

"Tsuna, I know you and your father don't have the best relationship, but he is your father. I need his approval just as much as I need your mom's."

"Fine! We'll talk to them both tonight." I gave up, knowing I can never win against Giotto anyways. "I suggest we leave now, mom wanted us to pick up something for dessert."

The two us left his apartment and made our way to my house. In the way there, we stopped at a local bakery to pick up some pastries for dessert. I was quiet the whole time. I was still trying to wrap my mind around everything that was going on. If Giotto noticed this, he said nothing about it, which I was very glad for. The closer we got to my house, the more nervous I became. I know my mother would not oppose to me leaving with Giotto. Sure, she might be reluctant at first, but I know Giotto will manage to convince her. My mother knows how much Giotto and I love each other, and she wouldn't try to keep up appart. Sure, she might think I'm too young for this kind of responsibility and what not, but at the end of the day, she'll be happy with whatever decision I make. My dad on the other hand, is a completely different story. I don't really care what he thinks, but I know my mom does. If he opposes, I know he has all the tools to make my mom side with him. That woman loved him too much. And knowing my dad, I know he's not going to agree to this.

"Tsuna" Giotto snaps me out of my thoughts. It was then when I realized that we have arrived to my house. My hands are covered in cold sweat, and I could feel my body trembling. "No matter what happens, I will never leave you. I will always find a way to be with you. Even if you parents don't want me to, even if the whole world doesn't want me to, I will always be with you." Giotto says as he holds my face with his hands. His words move me to the point of tears. I give him my brightest smile and kiss him. If I wasn't completely and madly in love with him, that would've done it.

"Thanks." I said as soon as our kiss was done. "I love you."

"I love you more. Shall we head inside?" I nodded, even when I really didn't want to go. Soon, sooner than I ever would've want, we were inside the house.

"Tadaima." I yelled so my parents could hear me. Giotto was holding onto my hand, as if he was trying to keep my as calm as possible. I took a deep breath, it was now or never.

' _No matter what they say, I'm not going to give up Giotto. I love him too much to even think about a life without him.'_

As I headed towards the kitchen, I could smell my mom's cooking. Once in there, I see my mom putting the final touches to the food, and my father sitting by the dining table. Tonight is going to be a very long dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello guys! Nina-chan is bringing you guys a new chapter!_

 _Yay! Honestly, I'm really amazed by all the positive comments and everyone who's liked my story. You guys have no idea how happy is makes me. I'm also happy to see that a lot of people are enjoying this whole AU thing I have going on. I've had a lot of people asking me if I plan to write something in the actual Reborn universe, and the answer if yes. Honestly, I have a lot of a ideas for different Reborn's fanfictions I want to write. The only reason why I decided to use this AU is because this is more in my comfort zone. If you guys go and read some of my other work, you'll realize it's somewhat similar to this one. And since this was my very first Reborn fanfiction, I wanted to write in a style I was familiar with. Once I got the hang of it, then I could go ahead and come up with a story that followed the actual storyline of the anime/manga. Anyways, I'm just happy that you guys like this story. Perhaps once I finish this story, or some of my other work, I'll go ahead and write another Reborn fanfic._

 _Anyways, I have some very important news to share with you guys. I know that I've been pretty good about updating in a timely manner. However, you guys start to notice that it's taking me longer to update the story, DON'T PANIC! I promise you guys I'm not going to go away, or abandon the story or anything like that. I promise there's a good reason behind me not being able to update as often. So here it comes: I'm pregnant! Honestly, I'm horrible at saying no, and my boyfriend has been wanting another child for some time, and I eventually gave in. I have no idea how I'm going to handle a pair of three year old twins (that's how old they will be when the new baby is born) and a newborn baby, but I'm so I'll manage, or so I hope. Anyways, I don't know how this pregnancy is going to treat me. So far, we are in a good road. If my pregnancy keeps being smooth, then I'll probably be able to update as often as I did before. If this turns out to be like it was with my twins, they I'm in for one Hell of a fucking trip. I'll end up dying before I give birth xD. I just wanted to give you guys the news, so you wouldn't panic if i can't update as often anymore._

 _That being said, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. I hope to have the next one soon enough. You guys rock, I just wanted to go ahead and tell you that. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!_

 _Nina~_

 **Chapter 3: Family**

 _ **-Third person POV-**_

Tsuna walked into the kitchen, Giotto still holding on to her hand, to see both her parents there. Her mother was busy finishing dinner, and her dad was sitting in on the table, enjoying a cold beer. Giotto would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but for Tsuna's sake, he kept himself under control. He wouldn't let her see him nervous. This wasn't Giotto's first time visiting her house, on the contrary, Nana was always inviting him over for dinner and lunch, not to mention the countless of time him and their friends had come over, but today was different. In the four years that he and Tsuna have been dating, he had yet to meet Iemitsu. Tsuna had told him about the horrible relationship she and her father had, and Tsuna did the impossible to make sure they never meet, until now. Giotto wasn't sure about what he should expect. Tsuna didn't spoke about him, so Giotto had no knowledge about how this might go.

"Tsu-chan welcome home." Nana greeted her daughter with a kiss on her forehead, and did the same thing with Giotto. "Is nice to see you Giotto-kun." Giotto smiled kindly at Nana. Ever since they met, Nana had treated Giotto like a son.

"Hello, Nana-san, we brought dessert." Giotto handed her the box of pastries they had picked up before.

"Thank you so much Giotto-kun." Nana gave him a kind smile.

"So, you are the famous Giotto. Nice to finally meet you." Iemitsu finally acknowledge Giotto's presence. He's heard quite a lot about him from his wife, but he had never met the kid. His daughter had made it a mission to avoid him whenever he was around, so the last thing she did was bring her boyfriend.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sawada-san."

"Please, just call me Iemitsu."

The atmosphere was...awkward to say the least. Tsuna was, as usual, ignoring whatever her father said her. Nana was serving dinner, and trying to make her daughter be nicer to her dad, while Giotto observed everything. In a way, he felt bad for Iemitsu. He saw how hard he was trying to get Tsuna to like him, to have a relationship with her, but at the same time, he thought Iemitsu deserved the kind of treatment Tsuna gave him. He's heard all type of stories in which he would disappear for years, leaving Nana and Tsuna all by themselves. That couldn't have been easy on them, and as much as Giotto wanted to sympathise with him, someone who abandons his family for that long, not even bothering keeping in contact, kinda deserved what he's getting.

Halfway through dinner, Giotto decided it was time to talk to Tsuna's parents.

"Nana-san, Sawada-san, there's something I would like to talk to you about." Once Giotto had their attention, he continued. "As you probably know, Italy is my home country, and my grandfather is insisting on me going back and taking over...the family business." Giotto decided to leave out the prince part. They didn't need to know that right now. "You guys know I love Tsuna, and I really don't wish for our relationship to end once I have to go back home. Which is why I'm asking for your permission to bring her with me to Italy."

To say Nana and Iemitsu were shocked was an understatement. Neither one of them was expecting to hear something like this, ever. Sure, they knew their little girl was going to grow up and move on with her life, but they didn't expect it to happen so soon.

"Giotto-kun, this is a little out of the blue, don't you think?" Asked Nana with a nervous giggle.

"I do apologize for that. My grandfather contacted me not too long ago, and I've been trying to figure out a way to tell Tsuna about it. Of course, she would finish her semester first, and I will make sure she continues her studies in Italy. Besides, I'll make sure she..."

"Not happening." Iemitsu interrupted. "Tsuna isn't going anywhere." Giotto took a deep breath, he knew this was coming. Before he could say anything, Tsuna jumped into the conversation.

"WHAT!?" She yelled at her father.

"You heard me young lady, you aren't going anywhere."

"Says who?"

"Says your father."

"Since when have you care what I do or stop doing?" By now, Tsuna had stood up from her seat and slammed her hands down in the table. Giotto tried to calm her down, but he failed. "You have never been a part of my life. You are nothing more than a shitty excuse of a father. Beside, I'll be of age in a couple months. Even if you wanted to stop me, you wouldn't be able do anything about it."

"Tsu-chan…"

"No mom, I'm going with Giotto and I don't really care what he has to say about it." And with that, Tsuna stormed out of the dining room towards her room. If the atmosphere before had been awkward, now it was even worse.

"You are not taking my little girl away. I won't allow it." Iemitsu said to Giotto.

"With al due respect sir, I believe you did that all on your own." Giotto took a deep breath and decided to offered them some words of consolation. "I love Tsunayoshi. I know you might not believe me, because of how young we are or whatever, but I do love her. I love her to the point in which I don't picture my future with anyone other than her. The only reason why I'm asking for your permission so out of the blue is because she first agreed to it, otherwise, I would've respected her wishes and found a way to work our relationship out until she was ready. I don't intend to take your daughter away. You guys would be able to visit her whenever you wish, and I would do everything in my power to make sure she's happy and taken care of. Besides, Hayato, Takeshi and the rest of our friends will be there too. She won't be alone if that's what you are worried about. I love her, and I will make my best to always make her happy."

That was the longest speech Giotto had given in a while. He tried to put himself in their shoes. He certainly would not be happy if someone tried to take his daughter away, specially his only daughter. They needed some reassurance, that much he knew, and he was willing to give it to them.

"Giotto darling, why don't you go upstairs and check up on Tsuna? I need some time to talk to Iemitsu." Giotto nodded and followed Nana's suggestion. He was sure his girlfriend would need someone there, and he was sure that if someone could change Iemitsu's mind, that was his wife.

Soon enough, Giotto made his way to the upstairs of the house and knocked on Tsuna's door.

"Tsuna, may I come in?" Giotto heard no response, so he took it as a yes. When he walked in, he found his girlfriend curled up in a ball, silently crying. Immediately, he sat next to her and wrap my arms around her. She then broke down in his arms.

"It's not fair!" She softly yells in between sobs. 

"I know, Tsuna. I know, but, your mother was talking to your father, so they might be able to reach an agreement. Besides…" He lifted her face from his chest and cleaned her tears. "No matter what happened, I will always find a way to be with you. I love you too much to even think about not being with you."

"I love you too."

Once Tsuna had calmed down, Gitto decided it was time for him to go home. It was already pretty late, and he didn't want to upset Tsuna's parents any further. Besides, Tsuna needed some rest after the highly emotional day she just had. Unfortunately, rest was not coming to her. She was just laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard the door of her room open, but she just ignore it, thinking it was her father, who she was not in the mood to talk to right now.

"Tsu-chan, I know you're not asleep." Nana sat in her daughter's bed. She knew Tsuna was no where near being asleep. Ever since she was little, whenever something was upsetting her, Tsuna wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't get fussy or anything, she just wouldn't sleep. It used to worry Nana when her baby wouldn't sleep, but over the years it helped Nana figure out when something was upsetting her daughter.

"What is it mom?"

"I want you to be completely honest with me here. I don't want you to think about me, I don't want you to think about your father, I don't want you to think about Giotto-kun. I just want you to think about you. What is it that you want to do?"

Tsuna took a deep breath and sat on her bed, facing her mother. Even in the dark, she could see her mother's face clearly thanks to the moonlight slipping through the curtains she forgot to close. She should've expected something like this from her mother. Despite her cheerful and carefree personality, her mother was a very attentive and always knew what was going on around her. She also had an incredible talent for being able to read people. Tsuna could never lie, nor hide anything from her mother. It was an impossible task for her.

"I really do love Giotto mom, you know I've been heels over head for him since I met him back in high school. Besides, what's there for me here mom? Besides Hayato and Takeshi, and Giotto's friends, I don't have any friends. I've always been a bit of outcast."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Tsuna looked directly into her mother's eyes. "I want to be with Giotto."

Nana took a deep breath and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Darling, I want you to know something. I trust you. You've always been such a good girl. You might've not been the smartest little girl around, but you were always the sweetest and the kindest. And I also trust Giotto. I know he's a good guy, and I know he loves you more than you realize. He's a sweet boy, I know he'll take care of you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, this is your choice, and whatever you choose to do, I'll support you. If you wish to go and start your own life with Giotto, you have my blessing. I'll visit you guys whenever you want me to, and more importantly, I want you to remember that this will always be your home, and that won't ever change."

By the time her mother finished her speech, Tsuna's vision was clouded by tears. Right now, she didn't care about her earlier fight with her father. Right now she didn't care that she didn't have any knowledge on Italian culture, let alone royal culture. All she care about was the fact that her mother, the person she loved the most above everyone else, supported her. Immediately, Tsuna wrapped her arms around her mother, and hugged her like her life depended on it.

"Thank you so much, kaa-san."

"You are welcome sweety. Also, I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but give your father some time, he'll come around." Tsuna groaned at the mention of her father. Nana smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead once again. "Try to get some sleep. You have work tomorrow."

Tsuna felt ten times more relaxed than she had first headed to bed. Now she felt like she could manage to get some sleep, after all, she did have to work the next morning.

 _ **Next morning**_

Tsuna wanted to throw the annoying alarm clock across the room and break it into pieces. She didn't get much sleep last night, and she was already tired from the lack of sleep from the night before. Why she had agree to work a morning shift was beyond her. She was not a morning person, but when her coworker had come up to her, at the verge of tears asking her if she could cover her shift, Tsuna couldn't say no. Now she was starting to regret it. As slowly as humanly possible, Tsuna got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Once she was done with her morning routine, she changed into her uniform, a pair of black pants, a white button up shirt and some comfortable shoes. She tied her hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way and headed downstairs to grab something to eat, and a cup of coffee while she was at it. To her surprise, she walked into the kitchen to realize that a cup of steaming coffee and a plate of fruit on the dining room table. But what surprised her even more, was seeing her father sitting there, with a cup of coffee on his hands.

"Good morning Tsuna. I was wondering if you had a minute." Iemitsu asked, knowing the answer, but it was still worth a shot.

"I gotta head to work or I'll be late." She said as she grabbed the cup of coffee in front of her. She took a sip of it thinking it was going to taste disgusting, but to her surprise, it was perfect. Just a little bit of cream and a ton of sugar, just the way she likes it.

"We seem to have the same taste when it comes to coffee."

"What do you want?" She figured that if he got out of bed this early and prepared all of this, she should at least listen him out.

"I just wanted to talk, about last night." Tsuna took a sip of her coffee and sat down across from her father.

Iemitsu was at a loss for words, something that didn't happen very often. He always had something to say, whether it was a joke or a stupid comment, but he always said something. But right now, he was blank. Here was his daughter, the love of his life, the girl he swore he would protect with his life, and he couldn't say anything to her because he didn't know what to say. He knew how much Tsuna disliked him, and he didn't blame her. He has done everything to deserve his daughter's wrath, but he wanted to change that. He wanted to show his daughter that he really did care for her, and that he really loved her.

"I know how you feel about me, and I know I've done everything to deserve it. I know I've been a shitty father, you don't need to remind me. Every time I come back and see how much you've grown is a good reminder." Iemitsu took a drink of his coffee, he really needed to get to the point of the conversation. "When you were born, you were the tiniest little thing I had ever seen in my life. I was so scare to hold you, because I thought I was going to break you. You were such a cute and easy baby. You hardly ever cried, and you were always the happiest when you were carried by either me or your mother. We both were completely in love with you, and I had the hardest time believing I had made something so...so...perfect. I never wanted to leave your side, and I never wanted to leave your mother's side. Unfortunately, things don't always go the way we want them to go. My job here was not enough to pay the bills, and your mother couldn't work because she needed to take care of you. So, when I couldn't find a good job near by, I started to take jobs far way. The pay was good, and I was more than capable of providing for you and your mother, but being away from the two of you, it killed me. But taking care of you two was my job, even if I couldn't be there like I would've love. I missed a lot of your first: your first steps, your first words, your first day of classes, your first fallen tooth, your first sleepover, your first school dance, I missed them all. But more importantly, I missed out of being your father, I missed on watching you grow, and there's not a single thing I regret more than that. And there's nothing I could say to express how sorry I am for that. I guess my point is, I'm having such a hard time thinking that my daughter wants to go out and start a live of her own, because in my mind, you still that fragile little baby I got to hold on that chilly night 19 years ago. And I don't want to give you up, but it looks like I'm going have to."

For the first time since the conversation started, Tsuna dared to make eye contact with her father. He still had the goofy grin on his face, but he's eyes were full with many different emotions: sadness and regret were some of them. All the anger she felt for her father, all that wrath that had piled up over the years seem to crumble in a matter of seconds. Perhaps her dad wasn't so shitty after all. They have been able to live a very comfortable life thanks to him, and on it's own twisted way, he was doing whatever he needed to do in order to take care of them. Sure, Tsuna would've much rather have her dad there for her, but she had never seen it from his perspective. She's always been to mad at him, she never took a second to think that perhaps he hated this as much as they did.

"I'm heading to work." She placed her now empty cup on the sink and headed towards the outside of the house. Once she was out, she took her cellphone and texted her father the words she couldn't tell him.

 _You better not make mom cry again, or I'll make you regret ever making me forgive you._

Tsuna shoved her phone on her pocket and headed to work. Maybe, today won't be as shitty as she had feared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello guys! Nina-chan reporting for business_

 _How are you all doing? I hope you are all doing better than I am, considering I can't keep any food in my stomach, yay me. Funny enough, the things that I can keep in my stomach are the ones I hate. But anyways, enough about my gross pregnancy report. Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took me a little while to finish it, is just that I've been doing so much! I've been working on finishing some of my other fanfics, as well as working on some new ones and new chapters for the ones I have already. I don't know why, but lately I've been on a mood to write, but there's just so much I want to write! I have like 10 different fanfics going on, all of them from different series/books. But regardless, here's the new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all for reading and all the support you guys have given me. You rock! I'll see you all next chapter!_

 _PS: Am I the only one suffering heart attack after heart attack thanks to Game of Thrones?_

 _PS 2: I saw Captain America: Civil War. WHY MUST YOU PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT MARVEL!? WHY!?_

 _Nina~_

 **Chapter 4: The Reality of the Situation**

Tsuna's day at work was….interesting to say the least. Because of her school, she was accustomed to work nights, and very rarely did she had a day shift. And in all honesty, that was fine with her. Nights at the small cafe were usually calm and slow, and there wasn't much to do. Usually, her job consisting on cleaning up the place and making sure everything was in order for the next day. But mornings were a complete different story. The place was so busy there was hardly any space for people to walk. There wasn't a single quiet minute until after lunch time, when it finally started to slow down. Despite how busy and stressful it had been, it made the day go by so much quicker than at night.

"You going home already Tsuna?" Her coworker asked as they were heading towards the break room.

"Yeah, my shift is over."

"Thanks for coming in this morning, honestly, none of us would've made it without your help."

"No problem." Tsuna didn't mind getting the couple extra hours. The extra bucks always did her good. Besides, if she was too leave soon, she mind as well help them out as much as she can.

Once she was able to leave, the first thing she did was grab her phone and call Hayato. She needed to talk to her best friend, like right now.

" _Hello."_ A very sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Did I just woke you up?" It was already two in the evening. Hayato was usually a morning person. _'The Hell is wrong with her?'_ Tsuna smirked, she knew exactly what was going on with her best friend.

" _Yes you did."_

"Well, I'm glad to see Takeshi did a good job screwing your brains out to the point of you sleeping in. I'm also assuming G isn't there because otherwise he would've killed your boyfriend by now. So I'm stopping by, I'll bring food, so be fully clothed by the time I get there. Also, make sure Takeshi is fully clothed. Actually, he can be shirtless I won't care. See ya in a bit." Tsuna could picture Hayato's blushing face. She knew her too well by now.

Tsuna's walk from her job to Hayato's apartment wasn't close, but she rather enjoy the walk. It was a nice day out, and the time alone allowed her to organize her thoughts a little bit. She was hoping Hayato would answer some of the burning questions she had. She wanted to ask Giotto about this all, but Tsuna felt like he would just sugar coat everything and not tell her the way things really were. Besides, she didn't want to overwhelm him and make him feel bad for dragging her into all of this. That sound like the kind of thing her boyfriend would do. Besides, Tsuna felt like she could freak out in front of Hayato in a way she couldn't freak out in front of Giotto. Before reaching Hayato's apartment, Tsuna stopped by a chinese restaurant a couple blocks away and ordered all of their favorites. Soon enough, the food was ready and Tsuna was on her way to Hayato's apartment.

Once Tsuna got there, she knocked on the wooden door and waited for someone to open it. Finally, Takeshi open the door, dressed in nothing but a pair of dark, ripped jeans. 

"Well, this is quite a sight." Tsuna said as soon as she saw her best friend's dress state, causing Takeshi to laugh.

"I figured you'll enjoy it." Takashi said with a grin.

Tsuna has had this conversation with her girlfriends a million times already. They had a rating list for the guys of the groups, and in Tsuna's list, Takeshi was number 2. Giotto was, of course, her number 1 and Takeshi was actually tie with Kyoya for the second place. Takeshi was not only a really good looking guy, but he was just a nice person in general. He was kind, funny and sweet. Sure, he can also be extremely dense and carefree, and he wasn't the brightest bulb, but that was part of his charm. He was the perfect balance for Hayato's fiery, stubborn, aggressive and explosive personality. It was truly a match made in heaven.

"I brought food." Tsuna lifted the bag in her hand so Takeshi could see it.

"Oh bless you. You know Hayato and I can't cook for shit without burning the kitchen down."

Takeshi moved aside to let Tsuna enter the apartment. She made her way to the kitchen, where she started to take all the food she had brought. Soon after, Hayato decided to make an appearance. Her hair was tied into a messy ponytail, and she was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a turtleneck shirt. _'Well, that's odd.'_ It was scorching hot outside, and while the apartment was nice and cool, it wasn't to the point where you wanted to wear such a warm piece of clothing. Then Tsuna noticed the faint pink color on her friend's cheeks, and she able to put the two and two together.

"No time for makeup?" Tsuna asked loud enough for just Hayato to hear. Hayato's face immediately became as red as the shirt she was wearing.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Well, just be glad it was me and not G."

Hayato paled at the thought of her brother walking in on the situation Tsuna had walked into. G and Hayato didn't have the nicest childhood. Actually, that was an understatement. Both G and Hayato had been the product of one of their father's many affairs. Something neither one of them knew until later on. Their dad had taken them from their mother when Hayato was a couple weeks old, her brother had just turned 3. Ever since then, they lived under the impression that their step mother was their birth mother. Their mother was allowed to see them only twice a year, on G's birthday, and on Hayato's birthday, and she was not allowed to reveal her true identity. To them, she was just a lovely lady who would come to play the piano for them on their birthday. She even started teaching them the basis! G wasn't very talented at it, but Hayato was. However, one year, on G's 7th birthday, she didn't come. She wasn't there for Hayato's 4th birthday either. It was then when they learned she had died on a car accident. From then on, things started going downhill for her and her brother. As they grew up, they started to become aware that their family...didn't want them there. Their father was always busy, and wouldn't bother even looking at them. Their "mother" treated them like they were garbage, and she always made sure to express how much she didn't want them around. The only person in the family who treated them like they were family was their older half sister, Bianchi, and that was because she didn't knew any better. Some time after that they discovered the truth, that they were their father's illegitimate children and that their mother was actually the kind lady who came to see them twice a year, not the woman they had been calling "mother" for over ten years. And so, after learning the truth, G and Hayato ran away from home. They could no longer deal with everything that was going on with that family. Luckily for them, G and Giotto had become really close friend, and once he learned everything that was going on, Giotto took them in, and they practically became family. However, thanks to everything that happened, G became really overprotective of his little sister. She was the last family member he had, he was not going to let anything happen to her. The only reason why G didn't killed Takeshi when him and Hayato announced that they were dating was because G knew Takeshi since he was a little boy. Not to mention, G and Asari were best friends as well, otherwise Takeshi would've been long dead by now.

However, despite G "approving" of Takeshi for his sister, that didn't mean he didn't behave like a big brother around the two of them. Hayato knew better than to bring Takeshi over when G, or someone else, wasn't present. The only reason why she had spent the night with Takeshi was because she knew G wasn't coming home, he was staying somewhere else for the weekend. He has told her the night before he was going to visit a "friend," and by friend Hayato knew he meant one of his on and offs girlfriends. So, she figured she could have Takeshi over as company. But now that Tsuna had brought it up, she couldn't imagine being discovered by her brother. There wouldn't be enough detergents to clean the bloodshed.

"Don't mention it. If G would've walked in on us, I don't know who would've been on a bigger problem, if me or Takeshi." Hayato said once she snapped out of her thoughts.

"At least you had some chances of surviving, however, I doubt Takeshi would've stand a chance."

"Me what?" Takeshi interrupted their conversation, walking from the bedroom, where he had gone to get a shirt.

"Nothing!" Both girls shouted.

The three of them decided to eat before the food got cold. They all ate in silence, and they could tell there was some tension in the air, which was coming from Tsuna. It was so strong that even the ever so dense Takeshi notice it. He also figured that Tsuna came to Hayato because she wanted to talk to her, and he probably shouldn't be around for that.

"Well, I better get going. Last thing I want is for G to come home and find me here." Once he was finished with his lunch, Takeshi got up from his seat. "Besides, it looks like the two of you have a lot to talk about. I'll get going now, thanks for the food, Tsuna.." He gave Hayato a soft kiss on her forehead and wave Tsuna goodbye.

Once Takeshi was out of the apartment, Hayato took a deep breath and gave Tsuna her complete attention.

"So what's going on with you? You seem out of it."

"Why didn't you guys tell me anything sooner?"

At first, Hayato was extremely confused. But then, she remembers what's been happening and finally puts the pieces together. "I take it Giotto told you everything, right?"

Tsuna nodded. "Why didn't you told me anything? I've known you guys for how long now? Almost five years? And you all have kept this from me. Why?"

"Honestly Tsuna, I wanted to tell you, we all did." Hayato defended herself. "However, we didn't because of Giotto. For starters, Giotto wanted to tell you himself. He thought he had to be the one to tell you because, despite all of us being your friends, he was your boyfriend. Besides, he said he needed more time. He was scared to tell you, because he feared you would take it in a bad way. He thought it would ruin your relationship. Given what he is, Giotto was never able to have a "normal relationship" until he met you. Before coming here, most of the girls who were interested on him was because he was a prince. And we all know just how much Giotto wanted to be loved for who he is, not what he is. You were the only person who had ever loved him like that, and he didn't want to lose you. He was terrified of losing you, he still is. That's why no one ever told you anything."

Tsuna was incredibly touched, but also incredibly sad. Hard as she try, she couldn't imagine the kind of life Giotto had before they knew each other. In her eyes, Giotto was the sweetest, kindest and most loveable person around. She imagined it must've been horrible living in a world where people only liked you for what you are, nothing more. However, she still had a million questions running through her brain.

"I have so many questions."

Hayato sighted. "I'm guessing Giotto didn't tell you anything but the basics, so go ahead and ask away."

"How come Giotto is a prince and no one knew him? Are you guys royalty too? Why is it that if he goes back, you all have to go back as well? What's goi…" Before Tsuna could continue blabbering questions, Hayato stopped her.

"Okay Tsuna, one question at a time." She had expected Tsuna to have question, she just didn't expected them to be asked in such a desperate manner.

"First question: Giotto is technically not a prince, yet. Giotto's grandfather is the current king. Traditionally, there's a ceremony, in which the princesses and the princes get "crowned" princesses and princes, and then, when the king steps down, they become the new king of queen. Giotto's grandfather wanted to give him a "normal" childhood, or as normal as it can get when you are a royal. Giotto has yet to have his prince ceremony, which means that he's been able to keep away from foreign media and all those fun things. However, since Giotto's grandfather hasn't been doing so well, he asked Giotto to go back and start taking over things, until his grandfather decided he was ready to become king. Second question: no, not all of us are royals. Actually, besides Giotto, the only ones with ties to a royal family are Elena, Daemon, and by default Mukuro and Chrome, and Asari and Takeshi." At the mention of the last two, Tsuna gave Hayato a funny look. "I swear one day I'll go over their family tree and discuss the Japanese royal family with you, however, I think we have more important things to address than my in-laws. Those are the only royals. Alaude and Kyoya, along with another brother who you haven't met, are the sons of a very important businessman, and a noble lady who is a close friend of Giotto's mom. He has business all over the world, but the biggest ones are located in Italy and China. Lampo is the son of an important Italian aristocrat family. Giotto has known him since they were little kids. Knuckle and Ryohei are the only normal ones out of all of them. Quite frankly, I don't even know how they came to meet Giotto. As for G and I, we were the children of a nobleman who had worked with Giotto's family. We were childhood friends. Actually, him and G were childhood friends, I just kind tagged along. Third question: the reason why we travel with Giotto is because G, Alaude, Knuckle, Asari, Lampo and Daemon are Giotto's "guardians". Guardians are pretty much the king's most trusted men. They swear their lives to protect and advise the king, and in return, the king also vows to protect and listen to them. When Giotto becomes king, those six will be the ones he goes to for advice, or whatever else he needs. That's why they are always around Giotto, unless he orders them to do something else. In our case, we happen to be their little brothers and sisters. If something were to happen to them, we would take their place. Besides, Giotto also trust us, and asks of for our help from time to time. After the guardians, we are the people Giotto trusts the most."

Tsuna was starting to get a headache after all the information Hayato had just dumped on her. She had expected it to be complicated, but never this much. Now she had even more questions than before. However, she was glad she had gone to Hayato instead of Giotto. Hayato always told her things the way they were, while Giotto always tried to sugarcoat things. However, this conversation had lead Tsuna nowhere. If anything, she was more confused than before.

"Wait a second, you said Giotto's grandfather was the current king. Shouldn't Giotto's mom or dad me the next in line for the throne?"

"Technically speaking, yes. Giotto's dad should've been the crowned prince and future king. Giotto would've taken the throne after his father. However, there's been some...family disagreements and Giotto's grandfather came to the conclusion that his son was not fit to be king. Giotto can tell you the rest of the story, is not my place to tell it."

Tsuna was still trying her best to take everything in. It all seemed so...so...unreal. She couldn't believe it;s all true.

"I know it's a lot to digest, but we have all the time in the world. Don't try to learn and understand everything in a day or two, it won't happen." Hayato could see the confusion written all over Tsuna's face. Hayato figured she was going to react this way, but she hoped that with everyone's help, Tsuna would get the hang of it. Because given how serious Giotto was about Tsuna, she was sure her best friend would become the future queen.

"You are going to help me out, right?" Tsuna knew there was no way she could handle this alone. And while she knew Giotto will always help her, she could also use the help of her best friend.

"Of course I will. That's what best friends are for. Besides, I won't be the only one helping you, I'm sure Elena and Chrome would be thrilled to help you out, Elene more than Chrome. Hell, I think even the guys will help you out."

Tsuna sighted in relief, at least she wouldn't be doing this completely alone.

"You know what?" Hayato asked."With everything that's been going on, we haven't had time to do anything fun. Let's go out tonight. We can bring the boys and see if anyone else wants to join us. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea, but shouldn't you be worried about showcasing your neck?" Tsuna smirked at Hayato's redden face.

"I'll take care of it!"

"How bad is it anyways?" Tsuna asked. Still blushing, Hayato pulled on the neck of her shirt so she could show Tsuna the many hickeys that laid there. "Holy crap, tell Takeshi to lay off in the biting department."

"Shut up, it's not like Giotto doesn't do the same thing."

"He never bites that much." Tsuna took out her cellphone to see that she had a text from her mom, who had asked to bring some ingredientes she was missing for dinner. "Listen, I gotta go, mom asked me to pick a few things for her. You contact the guys and plan something, then send me the details. I'll be home."

"You don't want a ride?" Tsuna's home was a tad bit far from Hayato's apartment.

"No, I'm all good. It's a nice day out anyways."

Tsuna stopped by a local store on her way home and bought all the things her mother had asked for. Soon enough, she made it home, only to find it completely empty.

"Mom?" Tsuna yelled for her, but no one responded. She headed towards the kitchen and she found a note on the dining table.

 _Tsu-chan_

 _Your dad and I are out buying some things. We'll be back by dinner time._

 _Mom_

"Then what was the point of having me buy anything?" Tsuna asked out loud. Sometimes, she didn't really understood her mother. As she was putting the things way, she heard her phone go off. It was a text.

 _Be ready by six, and wear something nice, we are going somewhere fancy.- Giotto_

Tsuna didn't know if she wanted to cheer out with excitement or shiver in fear. She wa excited about going out with her friends, but the fact that she given no information, besides the whole "going somewhere fancy" detail didn't make her feel too relax. Anyways, she hoped to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello guys! Nina-chan reporting for business._

 _First of all, I want to apologize for the time it took me to upload this chapter. I've been dealing with a few crazy things in my life. For starters, I took a little vacation and went and visited my dad over in the US. It was nice to spend some time with my family, and I really underestimated how much I had missed them. Don't get me wrong, I love living in Germany, and I love my boyfriend way more, but still, family is family and it was nice seeing them. Also, with a new family member coming, and and my boyfriend sat down and decided it was about time for us to get a house. It would be really uncomfortable to try to raise three children in an apartment. So, we found a house and for the past two weeks, I've been in the process of packing things, buying things, moving things, all while two screaming two-years old and a screaming 25 year old didn't leave me alone. I have three children instead of two, I swear._

 _Anyways, on a more serious note, I want to use this to express my deepest and most sincere condolences to the LGBT community. What happened in Orlando was a tragedy that truly touched the whole world. I can't imagine the pain these families must be going through. I remember reading about what had happened and all I could think about was my brother-in-law, various of my cousins, and many wonderful friends who are part of the LGBT community. I think we should thank whatever God, or Gods, you believe in, or natural selection, or anything you believe in, that we are safe and sound. Anyone could've been a victim there. That night, I made sure to hug my children just a tad bit tighter, because I don't know when it might be the last time I get to do it. To the LGBT community: you guys are wonderful, incredible, carrying and amazing people, and I'm so sorry this tragedy has happened to you. You don't deserve this suffering. You guys deserve something better than this. My heart and condolences go out to all of you._

 _Nina-chan~_

 **Chapter 5: Date Night**

"How can some girls do this on a daily basis?"

Needless to say, Tsuna was extremely frustrated. She had less than half an hour before Giotto picked her up, and she was nowhere being finished. For starters, she had wasted too much time trying to pick an outfit. Tsuna was a simple girl, who liked wearing simple clothes. Sure, she had some cute outfits here and there, but nothing that could be considered "fancy." She had spent a good hour or so, going through her clothes, hoping something she could wear would magically appear, and it kinda did. After she had emptied out her wardrobe, all the way in the back, she found what she was going to wear. It was a skin tight, black dress, which Tsuna thought was too short. The dressed was covered by a layer of lace, which extended all the way to her elbows. Hayato had convinced her to buy the dress so she could wear it on her birthday. Tsuna had spent practically her whole paycheck on the dress and its accessories, only to end up not wearing it. She thought it was too much, and not exactly her style, but now, it was all she had to wear. ' _I spent good money on this dress, mind as well wear it once.'_ Tsuna thought the dress was beautiful, but she did felt a little uncomfortable in it. She wasn't used to wearing things like this. She paired the dress with a pair of black flats, given the Tsuna could not walk on heels, and some pretty big stud earrings, and a matching necklace. She decided to tie her hair in a high ponytail, only leaving her bangs out, and curl it.

Now, Tsuna had moved on to what had proven to be her biggest challenge yet: her makeup. Tsuna didn't wore makeup on a daily basis. She only wore it whenever she was going out on a date, or whenever she needed to cover whatever marks Giotto decided to leave behind. And even then, her makeup was kept short and simple, however, she thought she needed to do something better today, to match the outfit, she just didn't know how to do it. The amounts of time Tsuna had messed up her eyeliner where more than she could count, and she was starting to get frustrated. Honestly, Hayato and Elena made this look so easy, but it wasn't. At this point, she was about to pick up the fancy makeup case, courtesy of Elena, and throw it against the wall. ' _Deep breaths Tsuna, deep breaths.'_ She decided to give it one last try. If she didn't get her eyeliner right this time, she wouldn't go anywhere. Luckily for her, she got it took look pretty okay this time. It wasn't perfect like Hayato's, but it was pretty good by her standards.

Once she was done, she looked in the mirror one last time, just to make sure everything was good. She looked pretty good, especially considering she didn't had anyone to help her out. She decided not to take a purse, deciding to stick her credit card and money on her cell phone case, which she was sure Giotto would end up carrying. The minute she was done, she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly made her way downstairs and opened the front door, only to find Giotto standing there. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He was dressed in a pair of black dressy slacks, a white button up shirt and a dark gray dressy jacket over it. The first couple button of his shirt were undone, showing the beginning of his perfect chest. That, together with his messy, spiky hair, gave him a hint of sexyness that went perfectly with his classy look.

"You look incredible." Giotto complimented his girlfriend once he was able to gather his thoughts. This is the first time, ever since they know each other, that he had seen his girlfriend dressed like that, and he was loving it.

"Thanks." Giotto couldn't help but smile at the cute blush that appeared on Tsuna's cheeks. "You don't look too bad yourself

"Shall we go?" Tsuna nodded and headed towards Giotto's car.

"So where are we going?"

"Hayato got us reservations are this restaurant Takeshi has been wanting go to for some time now. I figured we could go out do something afterwards, just the two of us"

"That sounds good."

The two of them drove around until they reached an expensive looking restaurant. Giotto handed his keys to the valet and the two of them made their way to the entrance of the restaurant. There, Hayato and Takeshi were already waiting for them. Takeshi was actually dressed up, or as dressed up as Hayato could get him. He was wearing a dark blue, button down shirt with a pair or dark jeans. He wasn't dressed half as sharp as Giotto, but this was as dressed up as he was going to get him. If the guy could be in sportswear all day, every day, he would. Hayato on the other hand, look stunning. She was wearing a tight, red leather skirt paired with a black, sleeveless shirt and knee high boots. Her silver hair was loose and slightly curly, something that didn't happen very often.

"Hey guys, you finally made it. I thought we were going to be here waiting forever." Hayato complained.

"Hayato-chan, have you not gotten laid in a while? 'Cause you are starting to sound like it." At Giotto's comment, Hayato's face became ten times darker than her skirt.

"If you take the makeup off her neck, your question will be answered." Tsuna whispered to Giotto, who burst out laughing.

"Let's go in, I'm starving." Takeshi grabbed Hayato's hand and practically dragged her in. Giotto did the same thing with Tsuna, in a more delicate and elegant manner.

 _ **-Tsuna's POV-**_

As soon as we walked into the restaurant, the host walked us to our table. It seemed like Hayato had managed to get a reservation in, somehow. As we were walking towards our table, I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. The restaurant seemed to be a very fancy place. You could tell by their staff, their atmosphere, and the people visiting. It made me feel very out of place. Giotto, Hayato and Takeshi were all used to this, fancy places and fancy people, but I wasn't. Whenever I came to places like this, I always felt so out of place, and I fear people could see that. I was never able to keep a "cool attitude" like the rest. I was always freaking out about doing something wrong, and that made me feel so anxious. Eventually, I started to get better, but I was still self-conscious. Old habits die hard I guess. Finally, we reach our table and sat down. This dress was so short, I felt like if I sat down, everything would show. Soon, we all ordered our food.

"So Giotto, you finally grew a pair and told Tsuna everything?"

"Thanks for the moral support, Hayato." Everyone at the table laughed. "But yes, I finally had to her."

"Well, you should've also filled her in on everything that's going to happen now."

"I'm trying to get there, Hayato."

"Can we just stop talking about this and enjoy our date? I thought the whole point of this was for us to relax." I interfered. The last thing I wanted to talk about the whole royal mess. All I wanted right now was to spend a night with my boyfriend and my best friends. That was all.

Soon enough, our food arrived. It all looked delicious, and it tasted even better. No wonder Takeshi wanted to come to this place. Soon enough, we finished our dinners. After arguing for quite a while over who should pay the bill, we finally figured it out and left the restaurant.

"Hayato and I were going to catch a movie, you guys want to come?" Takeshi asked once we were outside, waiting for the valet to bring the cars.

"I was hoping to get some time alone with Tsuna, I have a couple of things I would like to talk to her about."

"More like a couple of things you would like to screw out of her." I couldn't help but blush at Hayato's comment. But, I felt much better once I saw a light blush on Giotto's cheeks as well. "That's okay, breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yes, that sounds good."

"I'll text the rest of the guys see if they want to go." And with that, we all went our ways.

"You should stay over at my place, that way we can speak without rushing." Giotto asked once we were in is car.

"Like my parents would let me stay."

"So? Tell them a little lie, is not like you haven't done it before."

Well, he was right about that. Despite Giotto and I being dating for almost three years now, my parents, more specifically my mom, never allowed me to stay at his place. She was a little old fashion in that sense. I never really argue with her about it, I was still living under her roof, I needed to follow her rules. So from time to time, I would have to lie to her in order to stay over at Giotto's. My mom trusted me blindly, and sometimes, I felt bad for abusing of that. But then I remember all the wonderful things he always does to me, and the guilt suddenly goes away.

I grabbed my phone and called my mom. " _Hello."_

"Hey mom, I was calling to ask if I could stay at Hayato's tonight? The two of us wanted to go see and movie, and it ends pretty late and I didn't want her to drive me all the way home and then drive all the way back to her place."

" _I thought you were on a date with Giotto-kun."_

"I was, we were on a double date with Hayato and Takeshi. Then Hayato suggested we should have a small "girls' date" as well."

" _Well sweetie, I don't see anything wrong with that. Have fun!"_

"I will mom, night." And with that, I hung up.

"Well that was easy."

"You know how much she trusts me, and I feel horrible for abusing of that."

"Well, think of it from this perspective, you get to spend the whole night with me." I couldn't help but smile at him.

Soon enough, we reached his apartment building and made our way into his place.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said the second I walked through the door.

"No! You look gorgeous in the dress."

"But it's highly uncomfortable." At first, it hasn't been so bad. But as the night went by, I felt like the dress became more and more tight. It was really constricting.

"Fine, go change, but, you are wearing that dress at some other point."

Nodded and kissed his cheek, then I headed towards his room. I always left a couple changes of clothing here, for this kind of situations. I headed towards the bathroom and changed out of the ridiculously tight dress. As soon as I was out of it, I felt ten times better. I put on a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt, which I'm pretty sure belongs to Giotto. I let my hair out of it's ponytail, brush it and tie it back up in a messy bun. Next, I wash the makeup off my face. I'm already feeling like I'm back at being myself. Once I was done, I go back downstairs, looking for Giotto. I found him watching some soccer game on TV. He copied my actions and got himself into something more comfortable, given that he was now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I sat down next to him and laid my head on his chest. "I'm back." He just smiled and wrap his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "So, what you wanted to talk about?" I asked, remembering what he had said earlier tonight.

"There are a couple of things I want to talk to you about." He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and sat straight. I decided to do the same thing. "First thing first, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Follow me."

"Of course I do!" Right now, I'm starting to become rather angry with Giotto. ' _What was all this about?'_ "Do you not want me to come with you? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Of course not Tsuna, nothing like that. It's just that…" I saw him take a deep breath. "This isn't the Princess Diaries. Being a royal isn't an easy task. There would be a thousand pair of eyes watching over you, waiting for you to stumble so they can push you to the ground. I've seen how hard it is for an outsider to get used to this kind of life." Giotto laid his hand on my cheek. "I just don't want you to be forced to take such a drastic decision without thinking about it first. I don't want to drag you to a world where you aren't going to be happy."

I could see something in Giotto's eyes that I had never seen before. His eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. It broke my heart to see him that way. But, I could now understand Giotto's perspective. It will probably be really hard for me to adapt to that kind of life. But what are my options? I can either choose to follow Giotto and dealing with whatever gets thrown at me, or I can choose to stay and lose him. I can't imagine my life without him. I just can't, so I'll have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Is there any way for you to give up your title?"

"No." He quickly responded. "There's no other heir to the throne, so there's no way they'll let me give up my title. If there were another heir, then yes, I could've done it."

"Then I have no choice but to deal with it. You aren't getting rid of me any time soon, so you better start teaching me now."

Giotto leaned down and kissed me as he wrap his arms around me. Understanding the subtle message, I wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. Way sooner than I would've liked, he broke the kiss.

"Wait here, I have something for you." I saw him run upstairs as I was trying to catch my breath. He came back about a minute later. "Here, this is for you." He handed me a small, but surprisingly heavy box.

"What's this?" I asked curiously as I shaked the box around, trying to see if I could guess what was in it.

"Well, if I go and introduce you as my girlfriend, not a lot of people are going to approve, and they are going to try and find a way to break up apart. But, if you're my fiance, there isn't much they can do about it."

 _ **-Giotto's POV-**_

The second those words left my mouth, Tsuna's eyes opened so big I thought her eye might pop out of her skull. She opened the box and stared at the ring that sat there, like she was trying to figure out what it was. I've had the ring for a while, since it's past down generation to generation in the royal family, but I wasn't sure when to ask her. I was planing on doing this fancy, over the top proposal, but there was something about tonight that made me think it was the perfect time. It was certainly not the fancy thing I had in mind, but I felt this was more us. I started to become a little nervous when she didn't say anything for a good five minutes. Perhaps I took this a little too fast. Perhaps she wasn't ready for this yet. Maybe I fucked things up.

"Tsuna…"

"Yes." She said as she smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She threw her arms around me and kissed me. I only kissed her back and hug her tighter. God, I love this woman, and she was willing to spend the rest of her life with me. What more could I ask for? All I needed now was to let my grandfather know, and start getting Tsuna ready for what she's about to experience. But right now, I don't want to think about any of that. All I want to think about is the fact that my beautiful girlfriend became my fiance, and that probably makes me the luckiest man in the world.

"How about we take this celebration upstairs?"

"Lead the way." With a smirk on my face, I carried her all the way to my bedroom, so we can continue this celebration in a much less innocent way.

Today has been the best day of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! Nina-chan finally got around and decided to update the damn fic._

 _Honestly guys, my apologies for taking this long. It's just that I've been extremely busy, and there were some weeks where I wasn't my best. There has been a lot of craziness going on in my life, and I haven't had much time to just sit down and write. But anyways, I'm finally feeling much better, and my children are not being little nightmares so I was able to finish the damn chapter. So, I know this last couple of chapters have been very Tsuna centric, and I've barely included other characters such as guardians and everyone else. Don't worry about that, after this chapter, they are going to have more apparences. Also, now the real story is going to begin. I promise I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I'm allowed, and I'll try to upload at least a couple of chapters before I give birth._

 _Anyways, I want to thank all of you for the support. It's incredibly all the reviews I'm getting of people telling me just how much they love the story. Honestly, nothing makes me happier than knowing you guys like it, specially now that my hormones are all over the place. I hope to see you all in the next chapter._

 _With love_

 _Nina~_

 _PS: For those of you who were wondering...I'm having another boy! So please, I beg of you, wish me luck because I'm going to fucking need it xD_

 **Chapter 6: Saying Goodbye**

 _ **-Tsuna's POV-**_

It has been two months since Giotto told me he was a prince. It took some time for the idea to actually sink in, but it did eventually. School finished about a month ago, and everyone, with the exception of Hayato and Takeshi, had gone back to Italy. I wasn't too happy about being separated from Giotto for this long, but I had no other choice. His grandfather needed him back as soon as possible, and there were so many things I needed to take care of before leaving. I had to pack my things, get all the papers I needed in order to be able to leave the country, and more importantly, I had to spend some time with my parents before I couldn't see them very often. I was currently laying down in my bed, staring at the ceiling, wallowing in self pity. Now that I had no school, and I was no longer working, I didn't have anything going on. Both Hayato and Takeshi have been teaching me Italian, Hayato being much better tutor than Takeshi, but that was about it. Giotto had insisted to hold off all the many classes I was going to be taking until I got to Italy, so that way, he could help me out as well. It was very sweet of him, but it also made me a little bit nervous. I had no idea how to behave among royals, or other important people. It would've been nice to have at least a crash course in Etiquette 101 or How Not To Make an Idiot Out of Myself for dummies. But, it is what it is, I guess.

' _Hayato needs to hurry up.'_

I've been waiting for her since this morning, since today, she's supposed to help me pack whatever I will be needing. Apparently, I will only be taking a certain things, and the rest, I'll leave behind. Hayato had ordered me not to touch anything until she was around to help me, and I figured that since she knows more about this than me, I had to listen to her. As I was staring at my blank ceiling, I couldn't help but think of Giotto. God, I miss him. I never thought of myself as a clingy girlfriend, and I could go a couple of days without seeing him and be fine, but it has been a little over a month since I saw him last. I wasn't expecting it to be this hard. Involuntarily, my eyes went to the ring on my left hand. It all seemed like a dream. I still can't believe Giotto has asked me to marry him! Not even in my wildest dreams did I imagine this would happen. I don't know, it just seem...very surreal.

My parents' reactions to the news were...expected. They both believe we were too young to be married, and that we should perhaps wait some more. We have yet to tell my parents about Giotto being a prince, so we had to come up with an excuse they would believe. Giotto managed to convince them that his family was extremely conservative, and they wouldn't allow us to move in together unless there was an engagement on the table. Luckily, my parents believed it. My dad still refuses to accept that I'm engaged, but he hasn't said anything further thanks to mom. I can tell she's concerned about me, but I can also tell she's happy. And that's what matters most to her.

Suddenly, I heard my phone go off.

 _ **Open the door, I'm here.- Hayato**_

 _ **It's open, let yourself in. I'm in my room.- Tsuna**_

I was not about to get up from my bed just to go open the door. Hayato can let herself in. She always does anyways.

"Good to see you're being productive." Hayato said as she walked into my room. She picked up my Italian learning workbook from the floor. "Have you been studying at all?"

"I was." I responded, being honest with her. "But then, it became complicated and the more I tried to read, the more the words would float out of the page and the less I could understand." I was never good at studying, and despite how hard I was trying, there was a moment where my brain would just malfunction and stop working. Like it did not too long ago, as I was trying to practice some of my vocabulary.

"It's be easier for you to learn once you actually find yourself surrounded by people who speak it." I ignored what she was saying and just kept staring at the ceiling. "You know, I'm rather glad we are leaving tomorrow. You need to get laid, like soon. Here I was thinking I was most moody person when I didn't have sex." I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at her. This wasn't as funny as she was making it seem.

"So, what do I need to pack?" I sat on my bed and face Hayato. She was coming to help me pick what I needed to take and what not.

"Well, for starters, we will only be taking a few pieces of clothing. The rest is going to stay."

"What!? What am I supposed to wear?"

"You think the future princess wears yoga pants and oversized sweaters?" She said as she pointed at my current outfit. Honestly I didn't see anything wrong with it.

"This princess will."

 _ **-Third Person POV-**_

Hayato couldn't help but laugh, Tsuna was still so new to all of this. "We'll only take a few changes of clothes for the first couple of days, and then I'm sure Elena will take care of you."

"So what exactly is a princess supposed to wear? Victorian-age style dresses?" Tsuna asked. They lived in the 21st century, she was sure she wouldn't be forced to wear uncomfortable dress and heels all the time, right? 

"No Victorian dresses, but you will be expected to look the part at all times. Yeah, when you're at home you'll be allowed to relax, but in public it's a different story. Remember, everyone's eyes are going to be on you, especially since you're a foreigner." Hayato could see the momentary panic and terror that set on Tsuna's eyes. In a way, Hayato could understand her best friend, but at the same time, she didn't. Hayato had been born into this world. Ever since she has use of memories, she's been taught all the etiquette classes, she had been taught how a young lady should dress, talk and behave. Tsuna didn't have any of that. She was a small fish being thrown into an ocean full of sharks. Hayato sat on the bed next to Tsuna, trying to think of the words to comfort her friend. "No one said this was going to be easy, not even us. We were all born into this world, so despite how much we wish to sympathize with you, we can't, simply because we haven't gone through this experience. The person who can help you out the most is Knuckle and Ryohei, and they were raised by priests, so I don't think your situation matches theirs either. So this will be though, in every aspect you can imagine. You're moving to a foreign country, learning a new language, learning a new culture. Hell, I'm proud you haven't had a panic attack yet." The two girls laughed at this. "So this will probably be the worse experience of your life. But let me ask you something, you love Giotto right?"

"You know very well I do"

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with him right?"

"Yes I do, otherwise, I wouldn't have agreed to all of this."

"Then stick to that. You love Giotto, Giotto loves you, the rest of the world doesn't matter. People will talk and say things behind your back, just send them to hell. Let your love for Giotto be your anchor, and you'll survive."

Tsuna was touched by Hayato's words. It wasn't very often that you saw Hayato showing a softer side to her. "That means a lot Hayato, thank you."

"Now, let's not get sappy and finish packing. I have to go home and pack my things so I can't spend the whole day here."

In a couple of hours, the two of them were done. Hayato packed a couple pieces of clothing, including that black dress Giotto loved, and Tsuna's personal belongings. It wasn't much, but once they arrived to Italy, Hayato was sure Giotto will make sure Tsuna has everything she needs. Tsuna's mom had asked her to stay over for dinner, but Hayato declined the invitation. In any given day, Hayato would never say no to Nana's cooking, but today, she had to. Not only did she needed to get home and finish both her packing and Takeshi's, but because she figured she should allowed Tsuna to have some time with her mother, given that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a little while. She was sure they would like some privacy.

That night, Nana cooked all of Tsuna's favorite dishes. Iemitsu was supposed to make it home today, but there was a delay and he would be arriving very early in the morning, so it would be just Tsuna and Nana. Nana was trying her best to forget about the fact that this will be the last day her precious daughter spent with her in a long time. She knew this day would come, but she didn't expect it to be so soon. Once she's gone, Nana was going to be awfully lonely. After their dinner was finished, Tsuna helped her mom out with the dishes and the two of them started watching a movie together.

"Kaa-san, are you okay?" Tsuna finally asked. The whole day, her mom had been far from her normal, cheerful self. Tsuna knew that a part of this was due to the fact that she would be leaving, but she still wanted to make sure there was nothing else going on.

"Yeah Tsu-chan I'm fine, it's just that…" Nana did her best to hold the tears. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, at least not in front of Tsuna. She didn't want to worry her daughter after all. "I'm just going to miss you, honey."

"Kaa-san..."

Nana hugged Tsuna and cradled her head against her chest, just like she used to do when Tsuna was a baby. "I know I'm just getting sentimental."

"It's okay, I know we are not going to see each other very often, but I promise I'll call you every day if I have to. And I promise I'll come to visit, and Giotto said you guys are welcome to visit us as well. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I know, but you're my baby, and you're moving out of the country and starting your own life. I wasn't ready for this to happen so soon."

"I wasn't expecting to be so soon either."

"I was you to know something Tsuna. No matter what happens, you will always have a home here with us. You will always be welcome here, you and your friends, and Giotto. This will always be your home, regardless of what happens from here on forward okay? And you father and I want you to know that we will always be here for you, and that no matter what happens, you will always be our daughter."

Thanks to her mother's words, Tsuna was in the verge of tears. She knew this was going to be though, but she hoped she had the strength to pull through.

"Thank you mom, I love you."

"I love you too, Tsu-chan."

 **Next Morning**

 _ **-Tsuna's POV-**_

This has probably been one of the worst nights of my life. I doubt I managed to sleep for more than two hours. The whole night, I just kept tossing and turning, and my mind kept bothering me. Eventually, I gave up on sleeping and decided to get up. There wasn't much I could do to kill some time. All of my stuff were packed, and it was way too early to get ready, so I decided it could go and watch the sunrise. After all, this would be the last sunrise I get to see in Japan for quite some time. As quietly as I possibly could, I made my way into the kitchen. I heat up some water and made myself a tea. Once it was done, I grabbed my favorite mug and made my way to the balcony in the backyard. The sky was still kinda dark, but it's midnight color was starting to fade into a light purple, meaning the sun would be rising soon enough. I just sat there, enjoying my tea and trying to sort out my brain. I was so lost on my own head that I didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching me until said person was sitting next to me.

"Dad...you made it." I was starting to believe I would leave without seeing him one more time. Despite our shitty relationship, he was still my father.

"Of course I made it. Did you though I wouldn't be here to say goodbye to my little girl?" I decided to keep my mouth shut. Truth is, I had already given up on thinking he would make it. He had missed so many important milestones in my life, I wouldn't be surprised if he would've missed this one. However, here he was, despite all odds.

"Did you finished packing everything?" He asked. I could tell that he was just looking for a conversation starter. I figured since it's my last day here, I could be nice to him for a chance.

"Yes, Hayato came by yesterday and helped me out."

"I can't believe you're going to be moving halfway across the world, let alone believe you're getting married." I could see the tears starting to form on his eyes.

"Please, don't get all sappy on me now."

He just laugh. "God, you grew up so fast, and I missed most of it." His voice didn't have his usual goofy tone to it. Instead, it sounded full of sadness and regrets. "I'm not going to make you hate me even more and try to stop you from doing this. I still believe you guys are a little too young for all of this, but if you love each other, then I can turn a blind eye on it." Suddenly, my dad seem to have lost his words. "Here, I got you something. A little farewell present." He handed me a small, back box. Carefully, I opened it to find a necklace with a simple heart shaped pendant dangling from it. It was simple and delicated, but that was not what got me. What shocked me is the fact that this is an exact replica of the necklace my mother uses all the time. "It's a replica of the one your mother has. I gave her that necklace when she told me she was pregnant. I've been wanting to give it to you for some time now, I just never found the perfect time." He took the necklace from the box and placed it on my neck. "I know I haven't been the best father in the world, and that I haven't been there when you've needed me, but I swear on everything that I am that I love you with all of my heart. You're my daughter, and no matter how far away you are, or who you decide to marry, that would never change. Just know that I'll be here, if you ever need me."

In my 19 years of life, this is the first time I'm so moved by something my father has said. However, I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. The two of us were silent for a few minutes, as we saw the sun rise in the sky.

"Promise me you'll take care of mom. Without me here, you're all she has. If you want to make it up to me for being the shitty father you've been all these years, then promise me you'll look after her, please."

"I promise."

"I better go and get ready, you should too. The drive to the airport isn't a short one, and we gotta pick up Hayato and Takeshi as well." My parents had insisted on driving me, Hayato and Takeshi to the airport today, despite how much those two tried to argue against it.

By eleven, we were already at the airport. Today, I would be leaving home, and I had mixed feelings about it. A part of me was excited for all of this. I get to discover a whole new world I had never seen before, and best of everything, I get to do it with the man I love and my friends. But I was also terrified. Terrified that I wouldn't be able to fit, terrified that I would disappoint everyone. I was so scared, but that was the last thing I wanted anyone to see.

My mom was hugging Hayato and Takeshi with tears on her eyes already. "Be good, the two of you. You are welcome to come and visit whenever you want. And please, take good care of of my Tsu-chan alright?"

"We will."

Next, my mother came to me and hugged my tightly. I hugged her back with just as much strength. "Let me know when you make it to Italy alright?" I nodded. "I love you, and I wish you the absolute best. Don't forget what we talked about last night." She kissed my forehead several times, never breaking the hug.

"Nana, you have to let go of her, otherwise she's going to miss her flight." Thanks to my father's interference, my mom let go of me.

"Well Tsuna, have a good flight alright." Carefully, he came closer to me and slowly wrapped his arms around me, as if waiting for me to push him away, but I didn't. Instead, I hugged him as well. It wasn't anywhere near as long as the hug I gave mom, but it was a hug none the least. At least, he seemed happy by my actions. Once he let go of me, he wrapped his arms around mom, who finally broke down into tears.

"You guys should go on, you wouldn't want to miss your flight right?" We nodded and said our goodbyes one last time before walking into the airport.

"You know, you still have time." Hayato said as we waited to get our boarding tickets.

"Time for what?"

"To go back. I'm sure Giotto will understand if you decided to stay. No one wants you to feel forced to do this."

As much as it hurt me to leave my family behind. As terrified as I was about everything, there was no going back. My place is with Giotto, and as long as we're together, I'm willing to do any kind of sacrifice.

Just when I was about to tell Hayato this, the lady in the counter called us. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." I told her as I handed her my passport. "And I have a one way ticket flight to Italy, please."

From here on forward, my life would never be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Nina finally decided to finish the fucking chapter!_

 _Yay! I'm so sorry for how long it took me to upload a new chapter, but I promise I have a good reason. As you guys might know if you bother reading my notes, I was pregnant. Originally, I was due somewhere in November, but my baby had different plans and decided to come a little over a month earlier. We weren't fully prepared for him, so you guys can imagine how hectic everything was. Dealing with a newborn and two toddlers is not easy, and I really haven't had time to sit down and write. Thankfully, things are starting to settle down and I manage to find some time to write. I hope you all enjoy the chapter._

 _I also want to wish you all happy holidays! Honestly I can't believe Christmas is almost here, it's ridiculous and thank god for Amazon cause otherwise my children wouldn' have any presents under the tree. I hope you all have an amazing time with all your loved ones. Happy holidays!_

 _A/N:_ "normal speaking" _"Italian"_

 **Chapter 7: Italy**

 _ **-Tsuna's POV-**_

After 12 ridiculously long hours, we finally arrived to Italy. I never thought sitting for this long could tire me out this much. All I wanted right now was to stretch out my body and go to bed. I had gotten some sleep during the flight, we all had, but it wasn't the most comfortable, restful sleep. I couldn't wait to see Giotto again. Not seeing him for a little under two months was a nightmare, and I couldn't wait to be in his arms once again, however, I was also terrified of what was coming. I know from now on my life will never be the same, and I just hope I'm ready for this. I don't want to disappoint Giotto, but more importantly, I don't want us to be apart. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. What if his family doesn't approve of me? What if his family doesn't let us be together, let alone get married? What would happen to our relationship if that happens? There are so many things that terrify me about this whole situation, but I try my best to keep myself together, for everyone's sake.

According to the pilot, it was a little after five when we landed and Hayato shook Takeshi awake. I'm still surprised at the fact that Takeshi slept through the majority of the flight. Considering how active he is, I thought he would all jumpy and restless. However, it was the complete opposite. He slept and kept calm throughout the whole flight. Hayato and I slept less, so we spent more time playing card games or just talking. After landing, Hayato let me borrow a phone so I could text my mom and let her know we had made it here in one piece. I wanted to call her, but it's probably past midnight over there. I looked through the airplane window and saw a beautiful blue sky and a bright sun, but my mind was screaming night time. I guess this is the famous jet lag people talk about. Once the plane stopped moving, we gathered our stuff and finally we were able to get off the plane. I was starting to feel a little bit claustrophobic in there, despite all the space we had.

As we made our way out of the plane, I saw three fancy cars parked not that far away from the plane. Our luggage was already waiting for us by the stairs of the plane. I saw Asari and G standing by the cars, but they were not who I was focused on. Instead, I was focused on the head of blonde hair standing next to them. If it wasn't because of my lack of balance, I would've run down the stairs and into his arms. Luckily, he seemed to be reading my thoughts because as he saw me make my way out, he started coming closer. By the time I finish with the stairs, he was right next to me. I jumped into his arms without being able to control myself. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. That was all I needed to know he had missed me just as much as I've missed him. Without thinking that our friends were still there, I leaned in and kissed him, God! I've been wanting to kiss him again the second he left Japan. And now, I was here, so I can kiss him all I want.

"Guys, don't forget there are third parties presents." G interrupted us, and I could feel the very familiar heat taking over my face. Giotto just smirked.

"Sorry guys, but I haven't seen her in what felt like forever, cut me some slack." Giotto kept an arm around my shoulders.

"We should probably head home, I'm sure they are all exhausted and would like some rest." Asari cut in when he saw me and Hayato yawn.

"That's a good idea. We'll see you guys later." And with that, Giotto guided me towards one of the cars.

 _ **-Third Person POV-**_

Tsuna and Giotto got into the car, Tsuna laying her head and Giotto's shoulders, while he had his arms around her.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Giotto said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm pretty sure I missed you just as much."

Tsuna was too happy to notice it, but Giotto was rather tense and nervous. His grandfather insisted on meeting Tsuna tonight, despite his efforts to avoid it, and he had yet to tell Tsuna. He didn't want to freak her out, but he knows what's going to come up, he just hopes Tsuna can handle it.

"Are you tired?"

"Not too horribly, but yes. I got some sleep on the plane but it wasn't the most restful sleep. However, I'm sure I could stay awake for a couple more hours. Why?"

Giotto took a deep breath. "My grandfather wanted to have dinner with you." Now it was Tsuna's time to tense. She was not ready for this, not ready at all. "Relax, is nothing formal. He just wants to officially meet you."

"Today?"

"Yes, I tried to convince him to let you at least some proper rest but he insisted, and he can be pretty damn stubborn." Giotto saw the fear in Tsuna's eyes, and he held her a little bit tighter. "I'll be there with you guys, and I promise you my grandpa is is very nice, there's no reason to be scared." Tsuna decided it would be better to believe him than to question him. However, she was still pretty nervous about the whole ordeal. She just hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself, at least not yet.

Soon, they arrived to their destination. When Tsuna stepped out of the car, she felt like she had stepped into another dimension. This had to be some sort of fairy tale. This was Tsuna's first time seeing a castle in person, and she was completely blown away. In Tsuna's eyes, the castle was huge. It was surrounded by some beautiful gardens, but that was not the most amazing thing. Right behind the castle, you could see the beautiful, blue ocean. Never in her life had Tsuna seen something like this, other than movies and fairy tales. She couldn't believe she was standing in a place like this. All around the castle, Tsuna saw various men, whom she assumed where security.

"I take it you liked it?" Giotto asked his impressed girlfriend.

"Liked it? Giotto, this place looks like it was taken out of a dream, it's amazingly beautiful. Is this where you all live?" Tsuna couldn't imagine a reason why anyone would ever want to live anywhere else but here.

"Not exactly. This castle is much smaller than royal castle. This place is used mostly as a vacation house for the royal family and a place to hold certain activities, but no, we don't actually live here." Tsuna was confused, if this isn't where Giotto lives, then why were they there? "I'll explain everything to you in a little bit, let's head inside."

If the outside of the castle was beautiful, the inside was breathtaking. All the details, the style, the furniture, everything was unlike anything Tsuna had ever seen. She was so distracted by looking around that she didn't notice the older man making his way towards them.

" _Giotto, you have finally arrived. I was starting to become a little bit worried."_ Immediately, Tsuna turned around to face the older man. He looked to be somewhere around his late sixties. Overall, he looked like your typical sweet grandfather. Not intimidating nor scary at all. However, the fact that Tsuna had no idea what he was saying scared her. "Well look who we have here." He said, switching from Italian to Japanese. "You must be Tsunayoshi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Timoteo, Giotto's grandfather."

Suddenly, the kind man became rather intimidating to her. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Please, no need to call me sir dear, just call me Timoteo or grandpa, like all of Giotto's friends do." Timoteo flashed Tsuna a kind smile. "Come on children, dinner will be serve soon and I'm sure that after such a long trip, this young lady must be starving." They followed Timoteo to the dining room area, Giotto holding Tsuna's hand the whole time. He knew how nervous she was probably feeling, and he wanted to reassure her, that he would be there for her no matter what.

Soon, the three of them reached the dining room. Again, Tsuna was taken back by the beauty of the room. The table could easily accommodate more than 20 people, and the walls were decorated with many different paintings. There was a gorgeous chandelier hanging above the long table. In all honesty, Tsuna felt like she was stepping into the set of those fancy, foreign movies she used to watched to Elena. Giotto and his grandfather were engaged in a conversation while Tsuna did her best not to bite her nails, a nervous habit she had developed over the years.

"So Tsunayoshi, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? I mean, Giotto has told me a lot about you, but it will be nice to hear from you and not from someone who puts you on a pedestal every time he talks about you." Immediately, Tsuna blushed and looked at her boyfriend to see that he was also blushing. Leave it to the family to embarrass the crap out of you.

Tsuna took a deep breath before speaking. "What would you like to know?"

"For starters, Giotto said you were also an university student, what were you going to school for?"

"I was still undecided when I enrolled, however, I would've liked to do something in the field of business or education."

"That's a rather interesting choice."

"I always told her she should go and work with kids, she's great with them." Giotto jumped into the conversation. Tsuna had always been great with children, probably because deep down, she was still a child herself, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

A somewhat awkward silence fell over everyone as they just concentrated on eating their food. Tsuna's heart was still beating at a thousand beats per minute. Timoteo seemed to be a rather sweet and grampa-like. That wasn't what had Tsuna so nervous and anxious, she just wanted to make a good impression, and she wasn't so sure she had attained that. She looked at Giotto, who gave her a warm smile and she immediately felt somewhat better. Maybe she could just pull this off. She finally calmed down a little bit by the time Timoteo started speaking again.

"Well Tsuna dear, I'm sure you're a little bit confused by the sudden meeting and all of this. Don't be upset at Giotto for not letting you know ahead of time, that was my fault, however, there is a very important matter I feel we need to discuss."

" _Can't we talk about this some other day? At least allow me to speak to her in private so she's not freaking out about it."_ The second Giotto switched to Italian, Tsuna's nerves came back.

" _You know as well as I do that the sooner we have this conversation, the more time she will have to prepare, and we both know she needs as much time as she can possibly get."_ Giotto understood where his grandfather was coming from, he really did, but he didn't want to freak Tsuna out. He wanted to take things step by steps that was clearly not happening.

"Alright Tsuna, let's not make this any more complicated than it has to be. Giotto already told you he was prince correct?" Tsuna nodded. "I'm going to be honest with you here, with the two of you. Tsuna, I want to express how thankful I am. Ever since he met you he's changed for the best, and you're responsible for a lot of those changes. You made him a happier person, and for that I'm really thankful. Giotto needed someone like you in his life." Despite the blush on her face, Tsuna gave Timoteo a sincere, warm smile. Giotto also smiled at his grandfather's word. At least he approved of Tsuna, and he couldn't ask for anything better. Well, being able to marry Tsuna would've been greatest thing ever, but his grandfather's approval was the best thing for him right now. "When Giotto told me he wanted to marry you, I couldn't be happier. I know just how much he loves you, and while I before today I didn't know you personally, but everyone who does agrees that you love Giotto as much as he loves you. I'll be the last person to oppose to the marriage. However, we have to be realistic here…" Giotto knew exactly where this was heading, so he just took a deep breath, grabbed the glass of wine sitting in front of him and chugged it. He just prayed Tsuna wouldn't freak out too much. "As much as I hate to point this out," Timoteo continued, "Giotto is a prince, and Tsuna you're, for lack of better word, a commoner. Unfortunately, not everyone is going to approve of this relationship, let alone the marriage. I mean, why should Giotto be allowed to marry you when I can arrange a marriage with someone that could provide us with a political and economical advantage?" Tsuna's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach, this was the one thing she was terrified for. She wanted to say something, speak for herself, but words weren't coming to her. Besides, what could she say to try and save herself from this situation? "Despite how many people might not agree, it's not illegal for royalty to marry a commoner, it's happened before, so here's the deal. Every year we host a Christmas Eve ball where royals from all over the world are invited as well as many other people of power. That's five months from now. If Tsuna can prove to me that she can take the responsibilities that come with the title of princess and future queen, then I'll allow the marriage and announce it at the ball."

Now that was a little piece of information Giotto didn't know. "What do you mean by prove?"

"Well for starters, she has to learn our language and our culture. Then she would have to learn all the things a "proper lady" should know. She should also learn the basics of history, politics and all those fun things."

Tsuna took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She was never a good student, how in the world was she supposed to learn all of that in just five months? She looked at Giotto, and he could see the fear and the insecurity in her eyes, and he just felt horrible. Things shouldn't go like this, she shouldn't have to change who she was in order for him to marry her. In an effort to reassure her, Giotto gave her a warm smile.

"What do you kids think, does that sound like a fair deal?" Timoteo asked.

"I think that decision is up to Tsuna." Giotto wasn't going to force Tsuna into doing this. If she wanted to back off and go home, as much as it pains him, he would allow it.

Tsuna took a minute to think about her answer. "I...all I want is to be with Giotto, so I'll do my best to meet whatever standards I need to meet." Giotto felt a wave of relief wash over him. Tsuna wanted this, and she was willing to do whatever it took to be with Giotto.

"I promise I'll be there to help you every step of the way." He reassured her.

"Excellent! I think it's safe to say that the best thing right now is to keep this whole thing under wrap. Last thing we want is for the press to harass Tsuna or anything like that. I want her to be able to focus on her studies, don't you agree?" Giotto nodded. "Tsuna will live here while she undergoes her studies and once the engagement is announced, she can move to the royal palace. I think she'll find it more relaxing here. I'll allow Giotto to pick your tutors and teachers, that way you'll feel more comfortable. For now, that's all there is. I know Tsuna must be exhausted and you guys will want some alone time so I'll be making my leave. Welcome to the family Tsuna."

"Thank you so much."

After saying his goodbyes, Timoteo left, leaving Tsuna and Giotto alone.

"Come on, I'll take you to your room." Tsuna followed Giotto around the beautiful castle, trying to keep up while admiring all the things around her. Soon enough, they reached that Tsuna assumed would be her room. It was as beautiful as the rest of the house, but what Tsuna loved the most was the beautiful views. Through the room's glass windows Tsuna could see the beautiful ocean behind the castle. It was just breathtaking. "I take it you like it?"

"I loved it." Tsuna said as she collapsed on the bed. She was seriously exhausted.

"I'm sorry about today." Giotto apologized as he laid next to her. "My grandfather and I had agreed of the whole training you before approving thing, but I wanted to be the one to tell you about it. It was a matter I didn't want to discuss over the phone so I figure I would wait for you to get here. Unfortunately, he had other plans. I'm really sorry."

Tsuna turned to her side so she could face Giotto. "It's okay, you don't have to apologize. It could be worse, he could've straight up rejected me, at least I'm getting a chance. Do you think I'll be able to pull this off?"

Giotto laid his hand on Tsuna's cheek. "It's going to be tough, and you'll have to make some big sacrifices, but I know you can do this. I have faith in you. I'll be with you every step of the way and I'll try to help you out as much as I possibly can. I want you in my life, I can't picture my future without you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together, I promise."

If Tsuna weren't completely in love with Giotto, that would've done it. She wrapped her arms around him and laid on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Tsuna didn't know how she was going to pull it off, but she would find a way. As long as Giotto was there, she could do anything.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello lovelies! Nina finally decided to get it going and finish the fucking chapter._

 _I'm so sorry it took me this long. Honestly, it wasn't my intention. There have just been too many crazy things happening in my life and I just haven't have time to sit down and get it done. I picked up a small part time job, because I need a break from my three children, whom I adore, but they drive me nuts, so that's been taking up a chunk of my time. Whenever is not my job, it's the kiddos or the manchild I call a husband xD. Point is, I've been very busy and I apologize for how late I'm posting this. However I just want everyone to know that even it takes me a while to update my stories, I'm not abandoning them. That I can swear to you all._

 _Thanks to everyone who sent me their comments, everyone who favorited the story and everyone who reads it in general. You guys are amazing. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

 _Nina~_

 _PS:_

"Normal dialogue" _'Thoughts'_ _ **"Italian**_

 **Chapter 8: A Long Way From Ho**

 _ **-Giotto's POV-**_

The second the sun starting to rise over the horizon, my internal clock went to work, telling me to wake up. For the first time in a very long time, I felt rested. Thanks to all the stress I've been under the past couple of week, I haven't been sleeping properly, but last night I got a glorious sleep. Slowly, I opened my eyes and the first thing I realize is that I'm not in my room, and a familiar weight on my chest. I look down to my chest to see Tsuna laying there. Immediately, a smile came to my face. I've missed everything about her. I was counting down the minutes to see her again ever since I left Japan. I have no idea what have I done to deserve someone like her. She was willing to give up her family and her home just to be with me. I can't help but feel a little bit guilty about all of this. What's coming, everything she's going to have to go through, is all my fault. I never really told her what being engaged to me really meant, because I was scared she would end everything. I wasn't lying when I told her I can't picture a future without her. If worse comes to worse, and she chooses to leave, I won't do anything to stop her, but I'll be devastated. I don't even know how I would be able to pull life together if that ever happened. Growing up, thanks to my family, I thought the concept of love was nothing more than a myth. Being a royal, I figured I was going to end up in an arrange married with political benefits to the county. Never in a million years did I imagined I would find someone like Tsuna. She's the best thing that's ever happened to my life, and I will do anything to protect her and make her happy. If she wants to fight this battle, I'll be there every step of the way.

Unconsciously, I started playing with one of her long, fluffy brown locks. I still find it hard to believe she's here. She looks so peaceful and calm, not to mention beautiful. I mentally groan as I remember all the things I need to do today. As carefully as I could, I made my way out of the bed, trying my best not to wake her up, after all, she needs the rest. We had both been so tired last night that we didn't even bother changing into our pajamas. Making sure she was comfortable and still asleep, I looked around for the small suitcase I had brought with me last night. I picked out a fresh set of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I took a quick shower, the warm water relieving the subtle pain in my neck, and got dressed, a crisp white button down shirt and black pants, after drying my hair. Just as I'm about to leave the bathroom, my phone went off.

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _ **Giotto! I'm here!"**_ I cringed at Elena's high pitched tone. Honestly, it wasn't even eight, what's got her so excited this early?

" _ **Alright, I'll be down in a second."**_

I walked back into the room to find Tsuna still asleep. Gently, I kissed her forehead and fixed the blankets around her. I made my way downstairs to find Elena waiting for my at the dining room, enjoying a cup of tea.

If anyone ten years ago would've told me Daemon would end up dating someone like Elena, I would've laughed in their faces. Don't get me wrong, Elena is a wonderful person and I know just how much Daemon loves her, but on paper, this shouldn't work. More often than not, Daemon is someone who keeps his walls up and looks rather unapproachable. He can be cold and manipulative when he wants to be, but also has a funny and somewhat carrying side to him, you just can't see it very often. I thought that besides his siblings and his closest friends, no one was going to see that side of him. Then Elena came and we were all proven wrong. She's the complete opposite of Daemon. She's a happy, gentle and sweet woman with a funny and somewhat mischievous side to her. I don't know how, but it works for them. I guess opposites do attract. Elena has been part of my group of friends since six years ago and I'm very glad about that, especially given the situation I'm in.

" _ **Buongiorno Giotto."**_

" _ **Buongiorno Elena."**_ I sat down in front of her and helped myself to some tea (I prefer coffee, but right now tea would do) and a small pastry.

" _ **You look rather rested this morning. You still look a little tired but much better than before. Guess Tsuna being here is already working wonders on you."**_

I could feel myself blushing. _**"Yeah"**_

" _ **Talking about Tsuna, where is she?"**_

" _ **She still asleep. She had a long day yesterday so I think it's for the best she gets some rest."**_

" _ **Well, she better get up soon, breakfast will be served soon enough."**_

" _ **Thanks for being here, by the way."**_

" _ **Not a problem, however, you have yet to tell me what's the plan."**_

I took a deep breath and took a minute gather my thoughts. _**"My grandfather is giving us until the Christmas Ball to teach her all how to be a proper lady and a fine princess."**_

" _ **Until Christmas? You know that's only about six month way, right? It's not that I'm underestimating Tsuna or anything, but she has to learn in six month what has taken us a lifetime to learn."**_ I couldn't agree more with Elena, but I had no other choice.

" _ **She doesn't have to learn every single thing, just enough survive, for now anyways. She just need to prove she can handle it here, that's all."**_

" _ **What about living arrangements?"**_

" _ **Both my grandfather and I agree that right now it's for the best that Tsuna stays away from the public. She's not ready for that and she's not ready to be introduced to the family. She's probably going to live here until Christmas, then if everything works out and out engagement is made official, she can move into the royal estate with me. Hayato said she had no problem staying here with her."**_

" _ **What about you?"**_

" _ **I can't give up my responsibilities. The first couple of days I'll stay with her but after that I have to go back."**_

Elena said nothing after that but I could tell she wasn't very happy with me, specially after that last bit. Honestly, I wasn't happy with myself either. This situation isn't fair to Tsuna. The whole purpose of her coming here was so we could be together, but it wasn't going to work out exactly the way she was imaging it. I still have my responsibilities and as much as I wish I could, I can't take Tsuna everywhere with me. Hell, I can't even tell anyone she's my fiance, at least not yet anyways. There's nothing I want more than to be with Tsuna, without having to hide, without having to do so many sacrifices. I just hope she puts up with it all.

I was about to send one of the servants to go and wake her up, but I didn't need to. Tsuna walked in right at that moment. She was dressed in a loose pair of shorts and a oversize t-shirt. Her hair was tied into a messy bun and she didn't have any makeup on her face, but she looked as beautiful as ever. I don't think there would ever be a moment in which Tsuna didn't look beautiful. The moment she saw Elena, her eyes light up like Christmas lights.

"Elena!" Immediately, Elena got up from her seat and ran to hug Tsuna. While Tsuna wasn't as close to her as she was to Hayato, they were still pretty close, I'm sure they have both missed each other.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Tsuna." I almost cringed at Elena's thick accent. Out of all of us, she was the one who didn't learn japanese since she was little, so she had the hardest time learning. Even when she manage to fully understand it and speak it, she had a thick accent.

"I've missed you." Tsuna responded. The two of them broke apart and while Elene returned to her seat, Tsuna sat down next to me. I gave her a smile and a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Morning, I was just about to go wake you up."

"You should've, I feel like I've been sleeping for a whole eternity."

"You needed the rest. Let's just enjoy our breakfast, alright?"

Tsuna and Elena tried to catch up as much as they could over breakfast while I kept quiet. Not only did I not wish to interrupt them, but I was also lost on my own thoughts. I was just trying to figure out everything I had to do today. Taking a look at my watch, I realize I should get going unless I want to be late for my meeting. I hate interrupting conversations, but it was necessary.

"Girls, I hate to interrupt, but I have to get going." I gently kissed Tsuna on top of her head. "I'll see you later right?" After she nodded, I turn to face Elena. _"_ _ **You know what you're doing today right?"**_

" _ **Si"**_

"Alright, I'll see you later, I love you." I spoke to Tsuna.

"I love you more." With a stupid grin in my face, the one that always showed up after hearing those words, I left the room.

 _ **-Tsuna's POV-**_

Even as I saw Giotto walk away, I couldn't control the happy feeling that spread through my body. ' _I'm in Italy, with Giotto, and we're going to get married!'_ I was having a hard time wrapping my mind around that idea.

"Here I thought Daemon and I were sappy with each other, but I think you guys give us a run for our money." I couldn't help but blush, I had almost forgotten she was in the room.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, so what we doing today by Giotto's orders?

"You understood what he said?"

"Only some words, but it wasn't hard to figure out the meaning behind his words." While I still had a long way to go when it came to Italian, I was getting a little bit better. After all, I had Hayato as my teacher, I had no choice but to learn. I'm still missing a lot of vocabulary, and my accent is horrible, but I could figure out some sentences based on the words I did knew.

"Well my dear Tsuna, that's for me to know and you to find out. How about you go upstair and change into something decent?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"No offense, but on top of not being appropriate, you look like you just spent the night at your boyfriend's, the woke up late, realized you didn't have enough time to look for something to wear, so you put whatever your boyfriend threw on the floor. Which I'm pretty sure it's what happened this morning." Again, I blushed. There was a pretty high chance the shirt was Giotto's, given how big it was on me. "So go change, then we'll discuss where we are going.

With a groan, I got up and headed towards my bedroom. I guess now I really need to start thinking about what I wear and how I look. After all, I'm sure I'm going to have many eyes on me, something I must definitely need to get used to. I change into a light orange dress with a pair of white sandals. I brush my hair and decided to leave it down. As usual, I don't put any makeup on. _'I think I look decent enough. Hope Elena approves.'_ Once I was finished, I leave to my room, and meet Elena by the stairs.

"Decent enough?

Elana inspected my outfit from head to toes. "Yes, now let's go. Hayato is meeting us at our destination, you'll need the support." Immediately, I grew worried. If Elena was telling me I would need Hayato's support, then that meant that whatever we were doing, wasn't going to end up well. Before I had a chance to ask any further question, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the outside, where a car was already waiting for us. We both jumped in the car, and started driving towards our destination.

Little did I know I was in for a very, very long day.

 _ **-Third Person POV-**_

 _Meanwhile, with Giotto_

Giotto had just arrived to his destination. Him and his grandfather, as well and his right hand man G and second most trusted advisor Asari, were supposed to meet with some foreign ambassadors today. Timoteo was there with the sole purpose of supervising the meeting. All the talking would be left Giotto and his friends, as part of their training. Timoteo had no doubt his grandson, and the children he also considered his grandsons, would be just fine. Currently, the four of them, as well with some other advisors, were sitting in the mostly empty room. The ambassadors haven't arrived yet.

"So, how does it feel to have Tsuna back?" G asked his friend. 

Immediately, Giotto's face light up. "It's amazing, you guys have no idea how happy I am to have her back."

"Given how you haven't complained about missing her today, we have a pretty good idea of how happy you are." Asari half teased, half complimented his best friend. Him and G both knew how much Giotto had missed Tsuna, they were both glad their best friend was happy.

Timoteo was watching the scene from a table all the way in the back of the room. He would be lying if he said he didn't have his concerns about the whole situation. He knew that Tsuna's status was going to be a major obstacle to overcome here. Not to mention, the poor girl knew nothing about life as a royal, or the responsibilities that life implied. He wasn't even sure the girl has what it takes to live that kind of life. There was only one thing he was sure of: his grandson loved that girl, and she loved him back. Timoteo was well aware of the tough and loveless childhood his grandson lived. The only person who ever showed affection to Giotto growing up was himself and his friends. Giotto had given up on love a long time ago. Then Tsuna came into his life and changed everything, for better. Timoteo will always be grateful to that sweet girl, because every since she walked into his grandson's life, he was doing so much better. Above everything else, he was happy, and that's what Timoteo cared about the most. If Giotto was happy, then he would do anything to protect that happiness.

Soon enough, the ambassadors walked in and the meeting started. Giotto, G and Asari handled everything beautifully. Whenever he saw his grandson in action, Timoteo was reassured that he had made the right choice when he named Giotto his heir, instead of naming his own son. Giotto was better suited for the position anyways. Once the meeting was over, Giotto took his time to talk to each of the ambassadors one on one, and as soon as they were all gone, they were able to relax.

" _ **Excellent job today children. You all did an amazingly good."**_

" _ **Thanks grampa."**_

" _ **Asari, G, would you mind giving me a minute to discuss something with Giotto please?"**_ Both men nodded and left the room.

" _ **What's going on?"**_ Giotto asked his grandfather.

" _ **I would like for your parents and brother to meet Tsuna as soon as they can, so I organized a dinner with them tonight."**_

Giotto looked like he had just gotten hit in his face with a frying pan. _**"Tonight?"**_

" _ **Si, is there a problem with that?"**_

 _ **-Giotto's POV-**_

Yes, there was a big problem with that. In all the time Tsuna and I have been dating, I've avoided telling her about my family, other than my grandfather. In my defense, I have a pretty fucked up family and I didn't want to drag her into this whole mess. Had my grandfather lost his mind? Tsuna had just gotten here, did he already wanted her to face the lions?

" _ **Don't you think it's a bit too early for that?"**_

" _ **Nonsense, as much as you dislike them, they are your family, and they deserve to know the girl you wish to marry."**_

" _ **Grandpa, I haven't really explained my family situation to Tsuna. I think it would be for the best if we waited a couple more days before introducing her."**_

" _ **Both your parents already confirmed to the dinner, so did your brothers. I suggest you inform Tsuna about everything this evening. I've cleared your schedule for the evening, so you'll have time to go home and prepare."**_

" _ **Grazie, nonno."**_

Without saying another word, I left. I need to think about how was I going to break all of this down to Tsuna. I knew at one point she was going to have to meet my family, I was just hoping it would be much later, once Tsuna was used to life here and I had explained my whole situation to her. Guess grandpa doesn't feel the same way, then again, he's always been very transparent when it comes to things, I should've know he wouldn't want to keep this hidden from the family. I sent Elena a quick text, telling her to pick something nice for Tsuna to wear tonight. Soon enough, I found myself inside a car with Asari and G.

"What's with the long face?" Asari asked.

"Seems like Tsuna is going to meet my family tonight."

"Good luck with that, you'll need it." If it weren't for the fact that I didn't feel like reaching over Asari to get to him, I would've punched G.

"She's meeting the whole family?"

"No, just mom, dad and my brothers."

"I'm with G on this one, good luck."

Usually, those two gave me great advice when it came to things like this, but I know they are both pretty useless when it comes to my family. Not because they don't want to help me, but simply because it's a matter I tend to keep to myself and don't get them involved. My relationship with my family is complicated, it's always been, and my friends have been the ones who helped me deal with them. However, I always tried my best to keep those two separated, simply because I know how my family can be. I keep my distance from them and I want my friends and Tsuna to do the same. Unfortunately for me, my grandfather had a completely different agenda. I took a deep breath and started to mentally prepare for what was coming.

I just hope Tsuna is prepared to join this crazy family.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone! Nina-chan finally got her ass into gear and finished the fucking chapter._

 _I want to apologize for long it took, it wasn't my intention. I've just been really busy and my time for writing was limited, so I was only able to write bits and pieces here and there, which is why it took me forever to complete. However, I came down with a flu, which sucks because I can't take any fucking medicine for it, and in order to prevent my twins from getting sick, my sister in law took them with her, which has been of so much help. My husband (gods, it feels so strange calling him that) has been taking care of all the chores in the house, which means I get to do nothing but sleep, cuddle with my seven month old baby, and catch up on my shows. Since I had so much time in hands, I was able sit down and finish the bloody chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope you see you in the next chapter._

 _Also, I know is graduation time in America so congrats to all those graduates, I hope life doesn't kick you too hard from now on xD_

 _Nina~_

 **Chapter 9: My past**

 _ **-Third Person POV-**_

Tsuna was tired of walking. She never thought possible to try on so many clothes as she had today. Hayato couldn't make it to their "shopping spree," so Tsuna was left at Elena's mercy. They had been in the mall for for hours now, going from store to store, where she was forced to buy all this crap she didn't even know she needed. From shirts, to pants, to skirts, to dressed, shoes, jewelry, bags, hair products, makeup, everything you can think of, they probably bought. Tsuna didn't want to know just how much they were spending, given that all the stores they went to looked ridiculously expensive, yet nothing was labeled with a price tag. In a few hours, she has probably spent what her father makes in a whole year of hard work. She has tried to protest more than a few times, but Elena wouldn't hear her. Eventually, she just gave up, and let Elena do whatever she wanted. Currently, the two of them were enjoying a light snack when Elena stepped away to take a call. She came back in a few minutes, looking a bit troubled.

"Looks like we're going to have to find you a nice outfit to wear today."

"Why?"

"Because you're meeting Giotto's family tonight."

 _ **-Tsuna's POV-**_

The second those words left Elena's mouth, I felt my heart drop to my stomach. "Do you mean Giotto's parents?" Whenever Giotto talks about family, he only usually talks about his grandfather. I've asked himd a few times about his parents, but he's always dodged the question, so I have no idea what his family might be like.

"His parents and his brothers." Wait, Giotto has brothers? He's never mentioned that to me, just what the hell was he thinking?

"Before you get all mad at him, Giotto has his reasons to keep this stuff from you, believe it or not. I'm sure he'll tell you everything before dinner tonight." Elena looked like she didn't want to be speaking about it, so I decided to drop it. She was probably right anyways, I'm sure Giotto will talk to me soon enough. "Well, we should finish, I know the perfect store to visit." I groaned and finished my pastry. Quite frankly, all I want to do right now is leave this place, but by the looks of it, it's not going to happen. Elena drags me to this expensive looking boutique and picks something she deems appropriate for me to wear tonight. She didn't even ask for my opinion, she just picked it out and that was it. Fortunately, I trust Elena's taste, and she did picked something quite beautiful.

The ride back to where I was staying was...tense. Elena was texting the whole time and based on her expressions, things weren't going smoothly, which made me worried. Was Giotto's family that bad? Just what the hell is going on? Since we left the mall, Elena hasn't spoken to me, and whenever I asked something, she just told me Giotto would talk to me once I arrived to the castle. Not knowing what was going on made me nervous, but I couldn't force anyone to tell me what was going on if they didn't want to. Soon enough, we arrived to the castle. Elena asked some men to take our bags inside, and as I was walking towards the main entrance, I noticed Elena wasn't following me.

"You're not coming?" I asked her.

"No, I have to head home and get ready. I'm having dinner with Daemon's parents tonight."

"Who's going to help me get ready for tonight?" God knows I'll need all the help I can get.

Elena smiled at me, "you'll see. You should head inside, I'm sure Giotto is waiting for you." She got back in the car and left after a few seconds. When I enter the castle, I found Giotto waiting for me by the stairs.

"Hey," he walked towards me and kissed me softly. "How was shopping?"

"Tiring, you know how...excited Elena gets from time to time."

"That's bad huh?" I nodded, "well, how about we take a small break?" Before I could say anything, Giotto grabbed me by the hand and dragged me toward the back of the castle. He opened a door and next thing I know, I'm standing in front of a large pool looking at a beautiful garden like no other I've seen in my life. "Pretty isn't it?"

"It's gorgeous."

"Come on, let's sit by the water." I followed Giotto and sat by the edge of the pool, taking my shoes off and putting my feet in the water, which felt wonderful against my tired feet. Giotto copied my actions, not seeming to care about the fact his pants were going to get wet. There was a comfortable silence between the two of us that was interrupted by a maid, who came to bring us some cold drinks and some snacks. Giotto handed me a glass of lemonade as well as some pastries, which I happily ate, after all, they were incredibly delicious. "So I'm sure Elena told you we're having dinner with my parents tonight."

"She did," there was more I wanted to say, but I decided to give Giotto his time to explain everything to me.

"I know what you're probably thinking, and I swear there's a good reason why I never spoke to you about them, and I hope you understand why."

"Well, unless you tell me why I won't."

 _ **-Third Person POV-**_

"Try not to judge to harshly okay?" Tsuna nodded and gave him a kind smile. "My father is the youngest out of three sons. My two uncles, Enrico and Massimo, died in an accident a long time ago. That left my dad, Alessandro, as the heir to the throne and heir to everything under the Vongola name. My father wasn't the most suitable person to be king, but grandpa had faith in him, faith that he'd change, but he didn't. The only person my father looked after as himself. He was, as still is, a horribly selfish person who only thinks of himself, and those he's interested on, and grandpa knew this. He thought my father was just lonely, so he started looking for a wife for my father, and that's when my mother comes into play. My mother is the only daughter of the Chiavarone family. She has an older brother who was going to take over the family, so she didn't have much to look forward to. The Chiavarone is one of the richest, most influential families in Italy, and my grandfather thought an alliance between then and the Vongola would beneficial for all the parties involved, so he arranged a marriage between my father and my mother. The deal was fantastic for my mother: she'd be named princess and eventually queen, and she wouldn't have to fight her brother for scraps of the family fortune. Things were slightly different for my father: he saw the advantage of marrying my mother, but he was conflicted, given that there was another woman in his life. However, he decided to keep quiet and marry my mother. Needless to say, the two of them hate each other. Seriously, they can't even be under the same roof for more than two hours. They keep their appearances in public, and events, but that's it. The two of them keep away from each other as much as they can. I don't even know how did they manage to sleep together and have me."

"If they hate each other so much, why don't they just get a divorce?"

"Things are not that simple. If they were to get divorce, my mother would lose her title as a royal, along with most of the benefits that come with that title, and her rights to the Vongola. Not only that, but we would lose the alliance with the Chiavarone and that could bring consequences to the Vongola family, and the crown. The two of them gain benefits from the marriage, and they both know it, so I guess they just have an agreement: I stay out of your way, you stay out of mine, and we pretend whenever we have to, and it's worked for them. The one person who's most affected by this is me. Let's just say, neither one of my parents really wanted to be my parents. I was essentially said by nannies and my grandfather. I could count with my hands the amounts of times I would see my parents during the year. Which is one of the reason why I don't speak about them: they weren't parents to me." Tsuna's heart broke when she saw the sadness in Giotto's eyes. How could he had been through something like that and still be that kind, loving person Tsuna fell madly in love with? Wanting to make him feel somewhat better, she held his big hand between her tiny ones, and he smiled at her. "There story is far from over. Remember I said that before my father married he was with someone?" Tsuna nodded, "he still with that woman. Her name is Sienna, and by technicalities, she's my father mistress. Funny enough, I think she's the only sane person is this circus I call a family. I didn't interact much with her growing up, but the few times I did, she was nothing but kind to me. She was kinder and motherly towards me than my own mother. My father has two sons with this woman: Reborn, who is two years older than me, and Xaxus, who's a year younger. When my grandfather found out, he was furious. Illegitimate children are quite frowned upon when you're a royal, so neither one of my brothers bears the Vongola name. Actually, no one outside the family, and a close circle of friends, know that I have two brothers, and that's when things get really messy. Grandpa loves all of there of us, there's no questioning there, however, he also needs to follow the rules. I'm sure that nothing would make my grandfather happier than recognizing Reborn and Xaxus as his grandchildren and have them be part of the royal family, but he can't, and that's the part my father doesn't seem to understand. When grandpa found out about my brothers, father insisted they were given royal rights, and for Reborn to be named the next heir to the throne after my father, something my grandfather didn't agree to. I'd stay as the only prince and heir to the throne, and everything under the Vongola name, unless my father had another child with his wife, not his mistress. My grandfather had no issue incorporating my brothers into the Vongola affairs that had nothing to do with royalty, but he couldn't make them official members of the family. My father didn't take it lightly, and he started to threaten people, and go against my grandfather's orders. Fed up with his attitude, grandpa decided to take action, and he took my father out of the line of succession, for both the throne and everything else in the Vongola. Once he step down, the throne would go to me. My father wasn't happy about this, at all, and he made sure everyone knew. Eventually, things settled, but the family was even more broken than it was before, and I was the most hated member in it. Before this all happened, my father hated me simply because I was born, but now he hates me because he says I'm the reason why he lost everything. My brothers hate me because they think I'm the reason why they can't be part of the family and my mother hates me simply because she never wanted to be a mother. That's my family, I hope you know understand why I never spoke about them."

By the end of his story, Tsuna was close to tears. Since he never spoke about them, Tsuna figured that Giotto didn't have the best relationship with his family, but this was beyond anything she could've imagined. Giotto practically was raised not being loved by anyone other than his grandfather, yet he still turned out to be such a wonderful person, and it broke Tsuna's heart. Because someone as wonderful as Giotto deserves so much better. He deserves all the happiness in the world, he deserves a happy family that loves him unconditionally. Before she could hold them in, tears started streaming down her face. Giotto saw this and immediately wiped them out. "Please, don't cry alright? At the end of the day, it all worked out. My friends became my family, and I was happy. More importantly, I'm happy because you make me happy. You show me what loving is all about, and as long as you're by my side, I can take on anything."

"I promise," Tsuna said as she tried to control her crying. "I promise I'll always be by your side, even when things get tough. More importantly, I promise to you what a real family should be like. You won't ever feel unloved again, not if I have say on the matter." Tsuna had no idea of the effect those words had Giotto, who felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He was the luckiest man in the world.

Giotto laid his forehead against Tsuna's, "that's all I ask for." He then kissed her, and Tsuna just wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in the kiss. "We should start getting ready." Giotto said once their kiss was broken. He got up and helped Tsuna, and two of them went upstairs to get ready for dinner.

Giotto knew that what was coming wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't care. He'd be willing to fight every single member of his family for Tsuna, and he was going to demonstrate that tonight.


End file.
